


Just a Toady

by Just1Fan6WOCR9



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just1Fan6WOCR9/pseuds/Just1Fan6WOCR9
Summary: Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) was a member of Magneto´s Brotherhood of evil mutants, but has left to start his own gang, gaining influence due to his working with various criminal originations example Hellfire Club, AIM; as his own version of Mutant Growth Hormone from his sweat creating permeant mutants or mutate. TMGH would grant underlines powers but over time it would be permeant even when no longer using TMGH. Eventually Toad would make a deal with Superpower Crime Bosses a shipment of TMGH if they help out the mutants. Toad life of tosses and turns.
Relationships: Rogue (X-Men)/Toad (X-Men)
Kudos: 2





	1. It's just a day

**Author's Note:**

> Still a rough draft  
> Toad Brotherhood list  
> Toad (Mortimer Toynbee)  
> Red Goblin Queen (Madelyne Jennifer Pryor)  
> Blob (Frederick J. Dukes)  
> Sabretooth (Victor Creed)  
> Whirlwind (David Cannon)  
> Vanisher (Telford Porter)  
> (Pox)Fabian Cortez   
> Worm (Winston Hobbes)  
> Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith)  
> Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde)  
> Typhoid Mary (Mary Walker)  
> Chemistro (Curtis Carr)  
> Skurge the Executioner  
> Shocker (Herman Schultz)  
> Anaconda (Blanche Sitznski)  
> Agent AIM (Betty Swanson)  
> Super-Adaptoid (E-12041)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to their respectable owners.  
> I am drawing from X-Men Evolution and the Yost AnimatedUniverse along with Avenger Assemble and the Spider-man ps4 game, will have small notes of visual images..  
> Only ones that belong to me are my OC.  
> Betty Swanson is from Marvel Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth. Her code Agent AIM is my creation but that just for this story.  
> The Code name Red Goblyn Queen created for this fanfic.

Ch1.

("Life is never easy especially for a mutant...make that extra bloody for me.") Signed Toad.

Mortimer Toynbee aka Toad looks up from his journal surveying his crew of Brotherhood of mutants from his desk. His green skin is a mixture of bumps resembling a cane toad and slick enough to be a frog as if he was a more amphibian than a Homo Superior. Along his body was brown and black markings as if he was a poison dart frog. Toad’s tongue remained pink but extended up to 30 feet and length. His eyes looked like a cross of a toad and man black sclera and yellow pupils. About 5'3 with dark brown greasy hair webbed hands four fingers, 3 toed web feet base (Ultimate Marvel Toad).

It seemed strange or unbelievable that he, the Toad, was leading a successful Brotherhood, making a profit and helping mutant kind. He would always carry a knife or a gun on him anytime the MRD, or Friend of Human would try and take them out.

Their base was a retrofitted old factory near the Hudson River in New York City. They had a chemical lab to create TMGH, Tech room to hack and gather info schematics plans. Kitchen two fridges one for Blob and the other one for everybody. Everyone had their own individual room. 2 bathrooms each with a large shower and separate a small restroom. A garage with three moving trucks, a MRD Jeep and Sabretooth’s motorcycle. A miniature Cerbero. An armory room to make guns to sell to Maggia. Or scavenging Sentinels tech from damaged Sentinels models. Even to make weapons to defend themselves or to maintain their own.

Toad trusted his Brotherhood as family, some of them were. Looking over to Fredrick "Fred" J. Dukes aka Blob, possibly his best friend. The mountain of fat that could take a charging Juggernaut and hold his ground. A loud and boastful personality, but a guy that has your back during a mission. And still make you a meal back at home base. One of muscle and chief of the Brotherhood. Dressed very elegant in a new suit instead of his usually wrestling/circus attire. Both men meet in Magneto's Brotherhood causing trouble for Homo sapiens.

Blob bellows up to his leader "Hey Toad where is this shipment going again?"

Toad looked down and then jumped down near Blob and the shipping crate filled with TMGH. "This one goes to Tombstone. We were a little short last shipment and he has been very understanding." "Also he has been attacking MRD more recently; and he is a mutate mobster.

Blob chuckles “We can take him and the rest of the Maggia we are the BROTHERHOOD!”

“Dame right we are!” shouted Shocker (Herman Schultz) bring over another shipment.

Both Shocker and Blob high-fiving each other getting into a cheering frenzy.

“Sure guys but let’s not make more human enemies. Also Tombstone has been good to us.” Toad cracked a small smile.

Both mutant and human looked back at their leader apologizing and went back to moving crates filled with drug TMGH.

Surprising Shocker, a regular yellow quilt patch costumed human criminal from Spider-Man rogue gallery. He joined the Brotherhood due to the MRD where he was captured near-by mutants after a fight between Shocker and Spider-man. Toad’s Brotherhood attacked MRD truck and freed him along with the mutants and even got his Vibro-Shock Gauntlets back for him. Nowhere to go Shocker asked to join the Brotherhood. Toad allows it if he passed the initiation test for non-mutants. Which was to attack a MRD base/vans and free any mutants they had.

“Wahhh.” Coming from a dark room, walking out was a small child size mutant looking like a bear/spiky porcupine/worm hybrid with arms and legs. Worm has an earwig tail like and mouth-like a lamprey. The mutant Worm (Winston Hobbes) who was around 4 years old and ran out of his room to hug Toad’s leg. Toad hugged Worm and tried to call him down, Worm was sleeping as it was 11:00 pm.

“Great, dumbasses woke up the baby.” Growled Sabretooth as he walked over to Toad and Worm. Sabretooth crocking down to be eye level with Worm. “You got to man up little guy if you’re in Toad’s Brotherhood.” Sabretooth patting Worm head calming down the young mutant.

“Thanks Creed” Toad looked up at his father figure. During Magneto's run as leader of the Brotherhood and current member on his own. Victor Creed taught Mortimer how to hunt, survive in the wilderness, and track and skin his kill. Victor Creed is a monster but when you're alone, anyone can be family, and family all you need. Toad would always be thankful for Victor taking under his wing.

Worm then let go of Toad and went to hug Sabretooth. Who patted Worm’s head as the large wild man mutant tower over the two others.

Sabretooth handed Toad a laser rifle, Toad examined it to revise the weapons’ calibrations. As Toad checked the rifle while the Red Goblyn Queen walked toward the three males. The Red Goblyn Queen stood behind Toad taking a moment to look over their leader's physical body.

RGQ thoughts (“His bump green skin muscular chest, his long legs. That he can break bones with a single kick. A tongue that wraps around an enemy limb becomes a morning star. Not to mention the pleasure it could bring her if he was open about having fun, and what he is packing down there.”)

One mission let's just say left them quite bare. The only thing keeping them from doing the deed was the enemies surrounding them. Toad mantra “Keep it Professional” with all female members of the Brotherhood. As he was not wearing his old patch work coat that Sabretooth gave when he was a child cold and scared.

Before interjecting herself into the conservation Red Goblyn Queen put her arms around Toad. She steals a kiss from her green leader. Toad was surprised that anyone would kiss him and in view of most of the crew working around their base.

(“Why Madelyne?”). Toad looked at Madelyne the Red Goblyn Queen in shocked eyes.

(“No one could ever Love an Ugly Monster like you!”)

(“I can love you Toad”)

Madelyne gave a small seductive smile at Toad. He returned that one with a surprised one with a noticeable blush. She then bent over to sooth the youngest member Worm. This gave Toad and Sabretooth a great view of the Red Goblyn Queen magnificent assets.

Madelyne: “Good Morning Worm. Sorry Blob and Shocker woke you up. Let’s get you a midnight snack then back to bed.” Madelyne made sure Toad got an eyeful. And if Sabretooth tried anything her goblins would feed on him.

Madelyne: “Sabretooth get Worm some food then put him to bed.”

A dry chuckle exited from Sabretooth fangs: “Come on Worm get you some dirt and cereal.”

Worm cling to Sabretooth's hand as a young child leading one’s parents to hurry them to show them something new. The small walk allowed Sabretooth to smell the Madelyne along with the other females’ pheromones that they wanted little Morty.

On the short walk to the kitchen, Dr. Betty Swanson (Agent AIM) their spectacle blond AIM techy. Who was updating their Super-Adaptoid (Model – E12041) a gift from AIM. Betty Swanson discreetly watched Mortimer and Madelyne interact with her laptop through the Super-Adaptoid (Model – E12041) eyes.

Anaconda from the Serpent Society was a somewhat new member. She along with Blob and Shocker prepare their drug to be shipped out in their three moving trucks to their customers. Her involvement in the Brotherhood was to strengthen the alliance with the Serpent Society. Which meant backup for some jobs, diversion or muscles. Madame Viper allowed Anaconda to stay with the Brotherhood as Toad has sold them TMGH, weaponry, schematics, even hard to find quality items.

Though Anaconda was an enhanced human. Toad always went out of his way to make her feel comfortable on the team. Constantly giving Anaconda comments and congratulates her on work. At first Anaconda wanted to crush Toad head in. But eventually she trusted this Brotherhood.

Sabretooth turned to the other human member Chemistro (Curtis Carr) was diluting the starting sample TMGH. Chemistro was replicating Adamantium Ersatz with his Alchemy Gun, which was nearly indestructible as the original type.

Adamantium Ersatz was safer to be implanted into someone not as toxic as regular Adamantium. It took less time and effort to mass produce Adamantium Ersatz.  
All the profit from TMHG and Adamantium Ersatz was split between supplies, resources, utilities, funding other groups for Pro-mutant, and sending Mutants safely by ship to Genosha.

Nearby was Typhoid Mary (Mary Walker) the red frizz hair crazy freelance Hand mutant assassin. The right side of her was painted white. She tested some of their gun shipment alongside Skurge the Executioner.

Their base had in-door shooting range allowing them to test out their armory and for practice. Typhoid Mary had joined the Toad Brotherhood as TMGH stabilized her mind allowing her to use all her abilities. Even merge all personalities into one making her a bit sane.

Typhoid Mary was telling jokes to Skurge, trying to get a response from the stone face Asgardian.

Typhoid Mary: “Skurge I don’t know about you I’m itching for some action”. While Typhoid Mary was looking at her team member dual wielding his M-16 Laser rifles. She picked up on Toad and Red Goblyn Queen telepathic conservation.

Typhoid Mary: (“Looks like Miss Gobly trying to convince the terrible Toad King to make herself a queen.”) Grinding her teeth, her left eye twitching directed at Madelyne.

Skurge stopped firing his M-16 and turned to his partner and followed her glare. The silent Asgardians grin seeing that all the females wanted their leader Toad. Skurge kept from laughing as Typhoid Mary shouted at Red Goblyn Queen.

Typhoid Mary: “Hi Goblin Bitch get your hands off the boss or I cut them off!” She drew one of her machetes.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Who do you think you're talking to Mary!” Madelyne's eyes turned white while being covered by dark green fire with goblins popping out behind her. Her goblins minions ready to tear apart the talking mime.

Before there was to be a fight. Lady Mastermind interrupted.

Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde): “We have company; Kingpin’s men are on their way estimated time in 2 hours. They want to have a sit down and are not packing much weapons. What is the plan? Frog Prince?”

Toad took a deep breath then got into his thinking leap frog pose. Before giving his crew orders.

Toad: “Okay everybody cools it. Red Goblyn Queen, Skurge and Shocker with me see to the sit down. Sabretooth you are in charge while we are out. Lady Mastermind contacts the others, keeping them up to date if this goes bad everyone gets ready bail. Skurge gets your Bloodaxe and Shocker any idea what Kingpin wants?”

Shocker became nervous but answered: “He might want a cut of our profit. Or might want to take over, he's got to pull with a legion of super-villains.”

Typhoid Mary: “Let me go instead of you Toad. I will return with his bald shish kebab head.” She spoke and ignited her machete; then raised its upward and began to give an inspiring speech to her compatriots.

Typhoid Mary: “Good lords and lassies pledge your swords to king Toad as tonight we will take New York then the world.”

Red Goblyn Queen: “Are you out of your mind? Wait, you are.”

Chemistro tried to talk reason to the slightly less crazy redhead. “If we get rid of Kingpin, this would cause a power vacuum Typhoid Mary and a lot more mutante around.”

Blob: “Anaconda how many shipments in each vehicle take?”

Anaconda: “We got 3 trucks that can hold up to 4 crates each and the jeep can carry 1 to sit down.”

Toad turned to their African-American inventor Chemistro, he had a light scar over his eye. One of few human members of the Brotherhood. Chemisto the creator of the Alchemy Gun and the linchpin in all their products.

Toad: “Chemistro how is the Adamantium Ersatz coming along?”

Chemistro: “It came along well from the sample of Adamantium Victor gave me to study. I have been able to replicate a less toxic Adamantium and just as indestructible. I should have the first sample ready test in 2 months and another 4 to be forged into weapons to be sold. I could do the same for Vibranium if I had a sample. But I cannot recreate Uru.”

Toad: “Yet. You cracked the periodic code of the Adamantium. And, Chemistro you modify it and mashed produced it cheaply and efficiently that the USA wishes they could.” Toad pointed at Chemistro, listed off his achievement, before remembering the time from the laptop.

Toad: “Also shouldn’t Boom-Boom and Whirlwind be back by now?”

Lady Mastermind: (“They are going to meet with Cortez and Vanisher and return together. By the way, how the Bloody Hell did you get Whirlwind to go shopping with Boom-Boom?”)

Toad: “He was pissing me off about getting Wasp that was starting to get creepy. Lady Mastermind tries to make him less creepy. Please! I will get anything you want.

Lady Mastermind: “Okay dinner, break my dad’s legs again and (dessert.)”  
She sends a delicious image to Toad only.

Toad blushing and stuttering: “Ookay team let’s get a crate in the jeep. Be ready to move in 40 minutes.”

Betty Swanson (Agent AIM) spectacle blond bombshell sashayed over to Toad. Her AIM uniform looked like Charlie Brown’s shirt with long sleeves but with a short skirt and utility belt.

Betty Swanson (Agent AIM): “Toad the Super-Adaptoid is almost ready. I put in footage of the Avenger, X-men, Fantastic Four, even the odd balls like Deadpool. Also it is ready to assimilate Sentinel tech.”

She walked toward conversing the mutants. Toad holster the rifle on to his back taking the laptop overlooking the possible code.

Toad: “Great job Betty, make sure the AI can handle counter multiple enemies at once. We will see if we can reinforce it with the Adamantium E”.

Betty smiles at Toad words of praise, pulling Toad into her bosom. Toad began to hyperventilate, taking Betty's smell into his memory.

After a moment she let go of the timid frog man. Toad returned her gaze filled with surprise as he handed the laptop back to Agent AIM.

Toad croaking out: “Also make sure that the AI is our friend before integrating Sentinel tech. Also set a trial run tonight if things go to bloody hell.”

Agent AIM nodded at her possible lover and leader. As she walked back to her work station swaying her hips feeling Toad’s eyes on her. While taking quick glances at Toad; also challenging directed to Typhoid Mary and Red Goblyn Queen.

Toad: “Please, Lady Mastermind if you would.”

Lady Mastermind: “Of course.” Using her powers of illusion to create a projection as Toad gave instruction to the Brotherhood.

Toad: “Mary finishes testing the gun and has them ready to send out, any overflow keeps it for ourselves. Domino will soon get her order ready and find out anything about Genosha.”

Typhoid Mary pouted waking closer to her green boss. Massaging his arms before placing her hands on his chest. Mary tries to persuade their leader to change his mind. “But that’s boring. I want to go out with you, Toad.”

Toad claps her hands and looks back in her eyes taking a moment before saying: “No this is more important to protect the base if the sit down…. if it’s a diversion. I don’t want it to be a gravedigger.”

Typhoid Mary shouted and pleaded with Toad: “Everyone here can handle themselves, I’m no babysitter you need me there.”

Toad: “But, not Worm, he's just a kid, he can’t defend himself yet. Please no, trigger happy, burning stabby till it’s needed.”

Typhoid Mary exhales looking at Sabretooth and Worm returning with food to the group. Worm offered Typhoid Mary a PBJ sandwich.

Typhoid Mary looked down at the spiky worm mutant, cracking a smile before responding: “No thanks kiddo mommy and daddy are just flirting.”

Blob: “What should we do?”

Toad: “Blob, Anaconda backup Typhoid Mary. Lady Mastermind makes contact with the others and tells them to hurry up.”

Red Goblyn Queen linked up with Regan Wyngarde if any changes.

Short time has passed and Kingpin men arrive outside to escort 4 to the sit down.

Goon #1: “Are you ready to go Mr. Toad? If not, we can wait. Sir, no hurry.”

Toad raised an eyebrow at the nameless goon’s scared tone. But he said nothing and got into the jeep. As Shocker drove them in their MRD jeep, Skurge rode shotgun, Red Goblyn Queen and Toad sat in the back. Escorted by Kingpin’s goons, the ride was quiet and straightforward.

Toad thought about the irony of the situation. Years ago, he was the weakest guy on the Brotherhood. He wanted respect and fear. Now he was the supplier of TMGH everyone wanted his product.

Toad thought at first it was due to when he did jobs for Miss Frost of the Hellfire club. But the video of his escape from MRD was in circulation.

One of Toad many capture and incarnation by the MRD. The Brotherhood would always break him out, but that time no one did. Days turned to weeks, months he was there 5 months till he broke out. Toad kept saying the Brotherhood was coming to rescue him. He gave up on being rescued; he stopped eating, stress and insomnia taking their toll on him.

MRD Guard #1: “Is he dead? Let me check.”

MRD Guard #2: “Man that smell, I’m not going in there.”

The only noise Toad noticed was his own raspy breathing. As the guard went to check him on Toad. He heard an unapprehended voice conversing only with him.

( _“ **You** were **Forsaken** but, you're **Stronger** ; **Let Go** of your **Rage**._  
 _ **Everyone** thinks you're **Weak**._  
 _ **But** that was **Wishful** thinking_  
 _ **Mortimer Toynbee** or **Toad**._  
 _ **Yes** , your **True Name Toad**.”)_

Then with a sudden burst of energy Toad roared attacking the guard that was checking him. He grabbed the guard arm pulling him close to knee him. The force breaking the guard’s helmet visor glass piercing his face. Toad quickly tackled the second guard as the guard reached for his holster gun. Knocking him into the wall then processed to punch until he was no longer concuss. The alarms rang out through the base of another guard coming to capture Toad.

Toad took the time to take both guard electric batons and guns ready for his fight. He looked for a ventilation duct, finding one he dodged the large group coming to arrest him. Toad continued wall crawling the vents till one led him to the break room.

There were two guards; he quietly opened the ceiling grate and passed through. When he was above them he spat out a slime ball at one guard face, suffocating him as he tried to scrape off the quick drying slime. Toad used his long tongue to grab the other man by the arm slamming him violently against the kitchen cabinet. Then slamming him to the floor until he stopped moving.

The slime hardened to quickly trying to scrape it but no use. While, Toad staring back at the man, his eyes had an eerie calm look. Toad walks to the guard and wipes the slime with his hand. The mucus from his hand softened the slime, the man breathing again then Toad knocked him out with a kick to the head.

Toad would continue fighting the guards using his mutant abilities and the weapons he picked up. His strong legs allowed him to dodge bullets and swift kicks allowed breaking bones. Shift hands punching, scratch, looting each guard of ammo or anything.

Soon, Toad had left a pile of injured MRDs he arrived at the control with 10 guards in there. Toad kicked down the door with enough force it flew across the room.

Then came the fire fight dodging bullets he could and allowing his healing factor to repair the damage. Toad returned fire till running out, getting closer to the group. Pistol whipping one, wrapping another in his tongue using him as a morning star. Swing the man bashing into his cohorts.

Their screams alerted more guards to join the fight. No injury slowed Toad assault but with injury his pain fueled his rage.

Soon there was one left and the guard had seen this weakling mutant. Toad malnourished body and tired eyes staring back at the lone guard. As standing over his unit. Some injuries are greater than others.

Guard# 10: “Stand down.”

The guard #10 spoke slowly, he walked towards the door. Trying to evade the agility mutant but Toad jumps to his right then over standing on the ceiling. Toad then used the momentum jumping back down on the guard landing on his back with enough force to kill him.

Toad when over to the controls to hack the center grid control. Toad was able to hack into the prowlers Sentinels on base. Messing with their program to attack the MRD, other prowlers Sentinels, but not the escaping mutants.

Then open all the mutants cells and turn off their collars, soon a riot emerges. It ended with the mutants escaping with Toad. He didn’t stay for the other mutants to get the thanks only had to get to Genosha. He eventually made it there to an uninterested reception. Filled with Brotherhood and Acolytes having a meeting.

Magneto (Erik Magnus Lehnsherr): “Toad where have you been I need the device to be finished months ago?”

Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff): “Aw little froggy got beat up by some humans again. What took you so long we were here ages?”

Tears falling from his eyes that his family Brotherhood did not come back for him. Toad: “I’m sorry Master Magneto I will have the device finish soon.” Toad began to wobble as the adrenaline had weaned off and exhaustion set in. As he finished his words Toad crashed onto the floor.

Polaris: “Ahh Toad!” She rushed over to the amphibian as he fell onto the metal floor. Gently placing Toad's head on her lap trying to wake him.

Blob: “Toad! Little buddy!” The rotund mutant ran over to his friend.

Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff): “My god get a medic!”

Domino (Neena Thurman) rushes forward applying 1st aid as Toad slips into unconsciousness.

Toad recovered after a week in Genosha completing the device for Magneto and leaving Mutant island. His visits to the mutant continent were few and rare after that time.

Present 12:37 AM drive to sit-down with the Kingpin

Toad broke from his reminiscing looking over his crew. Shocker was nervous keeping his eyes on the road. Skurge was excited to have a fight, it's in his nature. Madelyne was laughing as one of the goblins whispered something to her while looking at Toad.

Eventually Toad repeated his mantra (“Keep it Professional.”)


	2. Ch2 & Ch3's video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie minor background character from Ultimate X #2  
> The Super-Adaptoid model I'm using is from the Avenger Assemble cartoon Earth-12041.  
> Worm is from District X from Issues #7 to to #12.  
> Boom-Boom outfit is based on the one from X-men Evolution Bayville Sirens  
> Droid 251P an OC of my own.  
> Mrs. Lei an OC.

Ch.2

Location Bar with No Name

In the Bar with No Name where all New York city superpower and non-power criminals go to relax.

Two of Toad's Brotherhood of Mutants Vanisher (Telford Porter) and Fabian Cortez sitting at a table. Selling TGMH and weapons shipment to Cottonmouth, Hammerhead and others.

Fabian Cortez (No Code): “Why are we giving these humans more powers, mutants should crush and lord over them. We were born with our abilities; they are accidents in lab experiments.”

Vanisher turned to his smug comrade before shouting. “Shut it Cortez! These are our customers, they help keep the MRD at bay and stop mutants from losing their homes.”

Vanisher grabbed Fabian Cortez by his Acolytes uniform. Cortez had keep it since his banishment from Genosha.

Vanisher: “So what some of these guys got their powers from an accident. Toad said if you cause any more problems you’re out of the Brotherhood. Business is good and keep it Professional Cortez.”

Fabian Cortez was about to respond but stopped himself.  
Fabian Cortez: “Your right Vanisher.” (“I need the Brotherhood now more than ever.”)

Cortez surveyed the bar patrons watching their customers. It would be a few more hours till they sold their stock. After getting some food for Vanisher recharge after teleporting their stock from their base to the bar. Fabian could use his powers to quickly recharge Vanisher but too many times would make Vanisher addicted. It would be also bad to overcharge a mutant powers overexerting their bodies.

It was the reason he was banished from Genosha for his power play to be king of mutants. His anti-human mentality has mellowed slightly in Toad Brotherhood. Notice the gambling run by Blackie Gaxton.

Cortez: “I’m going to make a bet, watch the stock Vanisher.”

Vanisher's expression turned irate at Cortez before shouting.“Hell no I’m tired and hungry! From teleporting all this merchandise and you want to gamble.”

Cortez countered: “My powers have surely helped you complete the job,Vanisher.”

Before the two could throw down an explosion from the door. Every patron drew their weapons for the cause of the explosion.

Walking down the stairs was blond hair young woman dressed to going to or leaving a rave. She enters the bar listening to her CD Walkman oblivious to the danger she walks into before turning to the bar.

Following behind her was a green tornado carrying miscellaneous supplies. The tornado slowly and gently drops said supplies. Revealing a full green body armor with buzz saws blades on each arm.

Whirlwind (David Cannon): “Boom-Boom dame it I am not a pack mule.” Bellowing to the explosive party girl.

Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith) remains uninterested by her blowhard of a comrade, orders a shot and slammed it down after drinking it. After taking a breath Boom-Boom then turning to her partner of the night. Each of her words filled with emotions as she poked at her blowhard comrade.

Boom-Boom: “Whirlwind I’m not the one Toad upset with. Mr. I can take out the Avenger single handle almost got the crew hurt/captured or worse. I don’t want to be captured by MRD or live in Genosha. You’re lucky we care about you.”

Tears were about to spill but she caught herself. Boom-Boom ordered another drink. Whirlwind shocked as Boom-Boom, always happy and mischievous to the team. This was the first time seeing her near tears.

The bar patrons were dead silent due the drama they were more interested in. In the background the TV was telling of a threat that X-Men and Avenger were facing together in New York.

Cottonmouth (Cornell Stokes): (That a lot of drama your team got Toad. I wonder if this could help me.) Cottonmouth started to come up with a scheme. As he walked toward Vanisher and Cortez.

Cottonmouth was not the only one to divide the Toad crew and take over. As the TMGH could allow small time criminals to challenge the Avengers, Kingpin or Hydra.

Whirlwind used his powers to gather up all their miscellaneous supplies bring or to the Vanisher and Cortez. While Boom-Boom ordered food for the table.

Boom-Boom: “So boys how’s business?” Mention her walk over to their table with the rest of the team now in a more careful mood.

Vanisher turns to Cortez then to Boom-Boom. “Fine the usual drama but okay same on your end.”

Whirlwind was about to say something but just nod.

Soon a waiter brought them food and drinks for the table. Everyone took a shift selling merchandise. And enjoy this short moment of peace.

Cortez went to the betting ring run by Blackie Gaxton. The various betting pools various ones from to Avengers W/L, who unleashed what Eldritch Monstrous from where. Who Hydra A.I.M, Doom, or Fantastic Four. But the one that caught was the dead pool on Kingpin Vs Toad.

Cortez eyes shot open and shouted: “Fuck! Guys Toad facing Kingpin!”

Before the others could react a voice boom in their head.

Lady Mastermind: (“Grab everything and back to base now!”)

Brotherhood Base-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Worm was running around interacting with everyone. The young spiky mutant was too excited to sleep.

Sabretooth grabbed a case of beer and took a seat at the sofa. While keeping an eye on Worm. Now he was just waiting for Domino and company to pick up her order. For the first time Victor Creed felt calm as Toad had the telepaths to keep the glow on to keep the animal in check until needed.

Sabretooth: (“Toad’s Brotherhood is the best job I have had in a long time. A steady paycheck, unlimited fridge access, my own parking space. Though not as much killing as I would have liked and babysitting Worm. But the kid is cute.”)

Before he could take another slip of his beer he smelled the scent of Magneto’s Acolytes.

Lady Mastermind: (“The customers keep it professional.”)

Chemistro got his Alchemy Gun ready and took a seat with Sabretooth on the couch. Ready to give the giant wild man backup.

Agent AIM (Betty Swanson): started up the Super-Adaptoid ready for any problems. As she walked over the couch taking a seat alongside Chemistro and Sabretooth. Agent AIM running computer algorithm to use for possible AI.

Blob walked toward the garage door, turned to his allies before he open the door.

Blob: (“Ready”)?

Brotherhood: (Ready).

Opening the garage door stand outside was Domino, Mystique (Raven Darkholme), Avalanche (Dominikos Ionannis Petrkis), Juggernaut (Cain Marko), Quicksilver, Blink (Clarice Ferguson) and Mellencamp (Seamus Mellencamp), Pyro (St. John Allerdyce).

Blob looked at his old Brotherhood members and Acolytes crew.  
Blob: “Welcome everybody, have a safe trip come in from the cold.” The obese mutant step back allowing their guest/customer through.

The tension was thick in the air. Quicksilver sped past Blob and looked around the room. Stopping in front of Sabretooth taking a long look at him and 2 microseconds at the two human members.

“Wow didn’t think that you and Blob would still be here.” Quicksilver said in a mocking and surprise tone.  
Also nice suit Blob custom made? Dad wouldn’t let us have humans in our Brotherhood.”

Blob cracked a smile to the speedster and reset the security lock. “Toad had commissioned it for me. Can I get anyone something to eat or drink?” Blob started to take everyone's drink order and went to make snacks.

Quicksilver: “What about something from Toad personal stock? By the way where is the green imp?” He surveys the Brotherhood members to see their response.

Mystique and Domino went over to Typhoid Mary to collect their order and see the stock. The three bonded over the guns and overheard Quicksilver.

Domino: “Cool it Pietro, we are just here for supplies and info.”  
Their leader was becoming more and more reckless due to his father's words.

Quicksilver: “Relax Dom I’m just joking we are all Brotherhood here. Toad probably in the back working on something.”

Chemistro discreetly trained his Alchemy Gun on Quicksilver. But was stopped by Sabretooth handing him a freshly open beer.

Sabretooth: “Limber up Chemistro, Quicksilver only talk big. Magneto needs Toad’s connections and resources. Toad is Genosha investor, and food supply line. Magneto will desperately need Toad's support more now if his plans go south.”

Quicksilver was about to respond but stopped himself. Moving to get his drink converse with someone else.

Mystique had been noticed a short spiky mutant holding onto Victor's leg, as a small child would. (“Victor does look good right now; I should ask Toad if he has any jobs available with Victor. Get a few grand for some easy work.”)

Mystique started to remember it was one of Toad's few visits to Genosha offering Blob and Sabretooth jobs and good pay. She did miss Toad, not that Raven would tell anyone. Or that she did think of him as one of her own. And the only one who stayed in contact with her.

After examining the guns’ qualities and comment on possible Adamantium dagger/bayonet.

Sabretooth patted Chemistro back. “It’s thanks to Chemistro here able to create Adamantium Ersatz just as durable as the real thing and quick to make.”

Chemistro looked up at the blue shapeshifter and nodded. “Yeah, I could forge something if you want to take some time. To create a large amount of Adamantium Ersatz and to forge into a weapon of your specification.

He answers quickly and clearly hoping that would appease Mystique. Toad had told him of the missions they were on and the body count.

Mystique: “That very sweet how much?” Her stare and sweet smile put the gadget alchemist on edge.

Chemistro: “Judge the quality when your order is ready. We can arrange drop off at Genosha or next pick up.”

Mystique: “Good to see this Brotherhood is so efficient, very different then with Quicksilver.” Turns to face Creed.  
“You got another kid Victor?”

Sabretooth looks down at Worm patting his head, then turns back to Mystique.

Sabretooth: “No just a sewer orphan Toad found and brought back.  
Runts are always starving for parental love. How are things on Genosha?”

Mystique tells others to handle the order and goes to take a break with Victor. Walking over to see if Victor wants to get physical. Chemistro takes Worm away allowing the two deadly lovers space, Agent A.I.M. got up to not wanting to get an eyeful.

Over in the kitchen area Avalanche and Pyro were conversing with Blob being joined by Lady Mastermind taking a break from mini-Cerbero.

Before Boom-Boom and Whirlwind went to the Bar with No Name, as they were getting supplies and stopped by Mrs. Lei Udon Shop. As Boom-Boom talked with Mrs. Lei, Whirlwind reflected his life up to now.

Whirlwind: (“I was part of the Master of Evil now I'm just a pack mule. Skurge said I would get more than I could imagine if I joined this team? Well the pays is stead also got someone watching my back.”)

The green armor mutant watched as Boom-Boom talked to Mrs. Lei, a Japanese woman and owner of a small Udon shop. She has helped mutants get in contact with Toad for a safe journey to Genosha.

One of these mutants was Boom-Boom; they developed a mother daughter relationship. Boom-Boom worked at the Udon shop until the MRD arrived to capture her. When Chemistro was taking Worm and Lady Mastermind out to lunch. When they notice MRD taking Boom-Boom. They notified Toad and went to help the mutant.

Lady Mastermind created an illusion of a traffic jam and she was a police officer. While Worm and Chemistro did their share. Worm dug into the pavement ahead of them. Chemistro used his Alchemy Gun to make the door brittle and freeing Boom-Boom and removing the collar. But take care not to damage the collar so it can be reverse engineered back at the base.  
Then making it seem they ran ahead of MRD only to drive forward falling into Worm’s sinkhole.

Boom-Boom: “Thanks for rescuing back there my name is Tabitha Smith to Chemistro, Worm and Lady Mastermind.”

The four went to the Brotherhood base as they walked into their base Boom-Boom noticed their operations and members.Her three rescuers introduce their leader Toad; who offered her a place in the Brotherhood or a trip to Genosha. As it is best not to return to the Udon shop yet. She exclaimed in surprise and shock “You’re the Mutant from the MRD breakout.”Toad was surprised and confused by this as Tabitha showed him the video of his escape from the MRD base. The video was leaked to the news and had circulated like wildfire.

The video had made Toad the most feared mutant then Apocalypse, Magneto, or any other groups. It depicted his soul cracking for three months saying the Brotherhood would break him out. Eventually breaking out fighting the MRD guards the Sentinels prowlers attacking other prowlers and guards. But not the mutants powers but due to Toad hacking into their program. Somehow the weakest Brotherhood mutant hacked into the Sentinels and used them against humans.

Toad was surprised that this video was leaked. As he was not in the states, Toad was doing a job for Miss Frost. Though MRD had made some improvement to the sentinels’ program their public image had not.

Senator Kelly Office was filled with various books, photos of his political career.

Senator Kelly had tried to convince Congress and the president to have S.H.I.E.L.D. assist the MRD in capturing mutants. But when the video was leaked online while he was in the middle of a press release.

Senator Robert Kelly: “How the hell did you let this happen Moss! Whoever leaked that video, has backfire on us. Or our security is shit.” The irate senator shouted at the former handler of Weapon X before Wolverine escaped.

Colonel Moss: “We are still looking to see who leaked that video. If we capture Toad, then it will improve our public image along with improving the sentinels.”

Moss stopped talking as Bolivar Trask entered the room to notify them.

Just then Bolivar Trask entered the room.

Bolivar Trask: “Toad hacking was limited to the ones at the MRD base. The only way to stop the Prowler Sentinels was to destroy them completely. It will take time, money and resources to stop this from happening again.

Knock. Knock.

Senator Robert Kelly: “Come in.”

First entered Sybil Zane. She is Bolivar Trask assistance entered along with several important government officials. Such as S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, Quake, and Mariah Hill. Henry Gyrich of S.W.O.R.D. and Valerie Cooper the Assistant to the President’s National Security Advisor. Senator Kelly extends his hand but only Henry Gyrich does.

Valerie Cooper: “Kelly the president cannot and will not increase your budget for the Sentinel program. That video showed the mutant mistreatment especially of Toad. The expenses would be a political suicide. Not to mention people are more scared of Toad than any other mutants, your actions have escalation tension.”

Henry Hyrich turned to Fury: “If we help the MRD then we could have unlimited access to a superpower army.”

Nick Fury: “I am not going to start imprisoning innocent people. S.H.I.E.L.D. is meant to help protect the World. We are done here.”

As they left, waiting outside was Warren Worthington Jr and Warren Worthington III(Angel) entered Kelly's office.

WW Jr: “So they are not helping, fine. Find and capture Toad that will solve most of our problems.”

The next day in X-Mansion

Angel: “Have you all seen the video? “

Warren asked the members of X-men in Professor Xavier's office. Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Logan Howlett, Ororo Munroe.

As Rogue walks into the room to join the others. “What video Warren?”  
But he just played the video and the room became silent till the end.

Cyclops (Scott Summer): “How did Toad do all this?”

Angel: “I think he snapped other times the Brotherhood rescued him but not this time.”

Rogue started to tear up watching Toad wasting away and breaking down in isolation. The passage of time he would lose weight and pounding the wall repeating the Brotherhood was coming to save him.

Rogue: “We should have saved him! Why didn’t we save him?”  
Rogue breaking into tears facing Xavier. Toad’s starved form looping in her mind.

Xavier: “Rogue I know, but Toad has greatly injured these humans this will cause ripple consequences.”

Cyclops: “Warren what can you tell us about what the Government is going to do?”

Angel: “Surprising S.H.I.E.L.D. will not get involved, and the MRD is losing public support. Toad’s treatment has pushed for better treatment of mutants.”

Wolverine (Logan Hawlett) was quiet as he watched the video. It causes him to have flashbacks to when he escaped when the Adamantium was bonded to his bones. The desire to escape no matter what.

Xavier watched the video feeling the mental anguish radiate of the video.

Jean Grey: (“Where is this fear coming from?”)

Rogue was comforted by Ororo Munroe as stated to remember her time in Brotherhood with Toad. He was always nervous around her, in and out of the missions.

Ch3.  
The sit down... Storms coming

The drive to the sit down was unevenly Skurge turned the radio on to whatever station. People walking the street a few times, someone who cheers at the Brotherhood or cursing at them. But no one dared to try anything. Eventually arriving at Kingpin’s restaurant they were greeted by Kingpin right hand man Wesker.

The Red Goblyn Queen summons some goblins to carry the shipment through the back door passing the chiefs into an elegant dining room. The décor was a mixture of Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Mexican influence fusion cuisine.

At the center was Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) along with his wife Vanessa Fisk sitting beside him. Surrounded by armed guards with energy guns of their own design, Fisk stood up walking over to shake each member's hand.

Kingpin: “Ah there the man of the hour and his A-team. Skurge the Executioner the one-man army. I have to admit I'm a fan of your work.”

The entrepreneur of crime extends his hand to the Asgradian, who returns the handshake.

Skurge: (“It is refreshing to hear an earnest comment and not one from Amora.”)

Kingpin went to kiss Madelyne's hand. “Ah the Red Goblyn Queen, one of Toad's lovely ladies on his crew, could there be more?”

RGQ: (“What do you want Fisk?.. Impressive mental shield.”) Yes, I’m his girl Friday and more. Turns to Toad giving him a smile.

Kingpin: “Then there was Herman; I am most surprised about your work in the Brotherhood. You have improved greatly or have you been holding back all those time.” Kingpin notices the yellow quilted villain in a bit more armored version of his costume.

Shocker started to stutter: “Tthhe BBrotherhood got my back and I got theirs. Toad got a lot of work for me, keeps me active.” The more Herman talked, the more confident he becomes.

Kingpin: “And let’s not forget the rising star Toad. His hand encapsulation Toad’s. Both sizing up each other’s muscles before going to take a seat for dinner.”

Toad hopped over to the table and pulled out a chair for Red Goblyn Queen as a gentleman would. He then jumps into his seat in leapfrog position ready for anything. Skurge ready his Bloodaxe (L) and Shocker(R) on either side of Toad standing by.

A waiter brought the appetizer dumpling, salads and wine.

Kingpin: “I’m glad you were able to have dinner with my wife Vanessa and myself. I have been reading up on you Toad. Your past you were born in York England, orphan at the age of 7 left England at 10 years old.”

Toad started to remember that moment before …  
(“Morty you have to go outside it is not good to stay inside.  
You go to be a man Morty, can’t be afraid of the world.  
Get that freak burn it down!”)

Toad snapped out it when Madelyne touched his face, stealing a long kiss not caring who was there.  
He stares at Madelyne returning the kiss. “Thank you” fighting the tears remembering that dark moment.

Taking a moment before answering, Toad turns to Kingpin.

Toad: “Yes, Mr. Fisk. I haven’t heard my name in such a long time. Toad is more of my true name as Kingpin is yours.”  
He turns to Vanessa Fisk and says: “It's marvelous to see you again Mrs. Fisk.”

Vanessa Fisk: “Thank you Mr. Toynbee for saving me from the Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave).”

Toad: “It was no problem mum, your husband showed me kindness, when I came here to the states.”

Fisk was astounded by this information. Kingpin: “When was this?”

Toad: “It was 17 years ago outside this restaurant I was dumpster diving for food. When you came out for a smoke you saw me. You got me food just like that. Me an ugly stinky mutant you showed me kindness. I’m always grateful for an ounce of kindness Mr. Fisk.”

The Red Goblyn Queen picked up some food with her chopstick and began to feed Toad. Blowing on his hot food and placing it on Toad’s extended tongue. While she also levitates dishes to Skurge and Shocker to dine as well.

Skurge ate quietly and enjoying the dumplings.: (“We should order from here next time the food is good.”)

Shocker rapidly consume the meal in case of a throw down. He choked a little, Toad passed him a glass of water. Shocker drank the water and resumed his watch ready for anything.

Toad: “Kingpin I have brought a shipment of TGMH, a gift and start of future shipments. I can give you a better deal if you help the mutant community.”

Kingpin: “Interesting…you’re not the first person to suggest this.”

Toad: “Who was?”

Kingpin: “A woman in white from the Hellfire Club. She was depressed or distant and might have things on her mind. I mention you and it perks her up to want to meet with you.”

Toad started to flashback to the White Queen (Emma Frost). The jobs he did for her and the Hellfire Club, her voice, smile, smell, and touch.

Emma Frost: “Toad!”

Then Emma Frost slowly changed to Madelyne Pryor snapping him out of his memory.

Toad: “Yes, she cares a lot about mutant kind. So does Sebastian Shaw but more monetary centered. Donald Pierce hates mutants but makes money from weapons sales. You might be able to get into Hellfire Club but I am unsure about Inner Circle.”

Kingpin merely raised his eyebrows with this new information: (“Why did Toad give this information for free?”) “Herman, I have plans to reform a version of the Sinister Six or Seven. Would you consider rejoining?.”

Shocker was floored by Kingpin’s offer of being a part of the Sinister squad and its hidden danger.

Shocker: (“Is this some ploy to make the Brotherhood think I will turn traitor. No matter how many times I screw-up no one gives me crap. Toad is always there. But if I don’t join the Sinister Squad, then Kingpin might send MRD to our base.”)

Toad turns to Shocker and notices his distressed mood. In a calm tone he addressed Shocker: “If you want to rejoin the Sinister Six it is your choice Shocker. When we are back home I get your share due to you.”

Shocker felt no anger from Toad’s tone as if he knew this was a difficult choice and unforeseen consequences from either. Herman Schultz stared into his Vibro-Shock Gauntlets.

Shocker: (“Herman Schultz is the joke but not in the Brotherhood.”) This job is a one-time deal Fisk. If you betray Toad, Wilson I will make you a Fucking joke!”

He aims his Vibro-Shock Gauntlets at Fisk. Even as all Kingpin armed goons prepared to return fire.

Kingpin was relaxed even with his life in danger, more focus on this iteration of The Brotherhood.

Kingpin: (“My Shocker has grown a backbone. Toad had a moment when I mentioned his past. Red Goblyn Queen acts as this is date night with Toad. Skurge is a god, muscle for Loki and Amora now he is a mutant fighter for their cause. While other members no connections but Toad has united them.”)

Kingpin adjusted his tie pressing a hidden button, entering from various hidden spaces the Sinister Six. Doc Ock, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Scorpion, Rhino, Vulture.

Madelyne took a napkin and wiped her mouth after it became apparent there would be no dessert.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Shame, it seems that we can’t have a nice quiet dinner Toad, and the boys have been so well behaved too.” Her eyes turn white as she taps into the Goblin Force summoning her minions.

Skurge took another dumpling while scanning the room again noticing the 6 new Midgardians entered the room. This would make the battle much more fun.

Shocker: “I knew it!” keeping one Vibro-Shock Gauntlets locked on Kingpin and another at one of the Sinister Six.

Toad remained calm just breaking eye contact with Kingpin to scale the Sinister Six members. Then went back to looking at Kingpin.

Toad: “Is this really necessary? Because I’m used to being threatened by people with actual superpowers. This could affect both our business, Mr. Fisk.”

Kingpin waves his men down before answering Toad. “I wanted to see your reaction to Toad and I am very impressed. You should be careful I heard that an associate of Senator Kelly has put a bounty on you.”

Kingpin stands up and extends his hand over to Toad. “Of the many people I have dealt with, Toad I respect you and grateful for you saving my wife Vanessa.”

Toad also reached over to shake Kingpin's hand.

Toad: “Thank you, sir if you want we could test out your muscle. Just make sure you got your money's worth.”

Kingpin: “Another time.”

The Brotherhood walked out of the restaurant. Skurge and Shocker covering Toad and Red Goblin Queen. They leave behind the crate of TMGH.

Red Goblyn Queen: See we didn’t need to bring Mary. She would have caused us a lot of trouble Toad.

When they got outside Skurge went to check on the jeep for anything out of the ordinary.

Shocker: “You guys know I would never betray you, right.” Herman Schultz was a coward but what filled him with anxiety and fear was losing the Brotherhood.”

Toad: “We know that Shocker, Kingpin wanted to play some mind game. But that bounty could be real.”

Skurge inspected the car for any bugs or explosives but found nothing. He starts the jeep and others enter. Toad and Red Goblyn Queen once again in the back discussing tonight.

Stargazing at the barley starry night during the ride back to base.

Toad: “I should have brought more muscle if that had gone south.”

Red Goblyn Queen turned and rested her head on Toad's chest listing to his heart. Toad removes his coat to keep them warm holding close.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Who is Emma Frost?”

Toad: “The White Queen who thought I could be a prince.”

Boom…Then landing in front of them were three Sentinels.

The leader Sentinel scanned the occupants in the jeep.  
LSentinel: “Scann.. Mutants surrender, human stand back, error. Mutant know as Toad Capture or terminate.”

Shocker: “Fuck That!”

He shouted before blasting the Sentinel with his gauntlets damaging the leader Sentinel colliding back into its cohorts.

Skurge pressed down on the gas. He drew his Bloodaxe cutting through the Sentinel leg and firing ice blast and fire balls. While Shocker gave him backup. Toad took over the driver seat while Skurge swung into the backside. To better attack the Sentinels using his Bloodaxe.

Red Goblyn Queen used telekinesis to draw various mail boxes, trash cans and other debris at the sentinel and incoming MRD vans. She started to pull from the Goblin Force warping reality to a minor extent summoning Goblins and becoming more monstrous in appearance.

Shocker used his Vibro-Shock Gauntlets blasting the MRD trying to box them in and pushing back. But more and more Sentinels and MRD are coming out of the woodworks. Toad had even joined spitting slime balls at the MRD agents while dodging from the blasts from laser guns, Sentinels even swerving to dodge traffic as they started to enter the livelier section of New York.

Toad commented on the irony of being in New York and no superheroes came to see the traffic and robots amassing.

Toad: “Where are the Avengers when you need them?”

Red Goblyn Queen: “We have to lose them Toad more Sentinels are coming. Ahh… She slowly passes out and nearly falls off the jeep. But, Skurge grabs her and pulls her to him before she could.”

Toad staring at the review window noticed Madelyne about to fall. In that microsecond a MRD Van collided with the jeep all skidding to a stop.

Shocker: “Is everyone good?” He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt. His new quilted armored costume. That had protected Shocker from his costume's powers and from the crash.

All Brotherhood sounding off.

Toad had minor cuts on his face from the airbag and broken glass. He slowly pulled himself out, his minor wounds started to heal, turned to Shocker.

Toad: “I’m okay. You?”

Shocker: “Okay, and ready for a fight and running for our lives. New suit took all the blunt force.”

Skurge’s Storm/Asgardians physiology made him far more durable than other Asgardians. This left him unharmed and Red Goblyn Queen as Skurge shielded her. But Red Goblyn Queen was exhausted from overuse of the Goblin Force but was fine.

Skurge got everyone out of the jeep using his Bloodaxe to create a portal to escape from their persuaders. The Brotherhood entered the portal into a mall a little closer to the base but would have taken a day to walk there. This mall would allow them a short rest and plan a counter attack.

Skurge took the lead Toad carrying Red Goblin Queen and Shocker brought up the rear.

Toad: “Madelyne please don’t leave me, please be okay.”

Toad holds her close and gently rocks her against him. Touching her cheek with his clammy hand felt soothing to the red head mutant.

Madelyne leaning into his chest and placing her hand over his, looking back at her leader, the man that helped her through the pain and giving her a family.

Red Goblyn Queen: “I will never leave you Toad.”  
Her companions’ vehement thoughts started to tinkle into her mind.

Skurge: Good. “She is a strong Midgardian, we must find her and ourselves a place to lodge in Mega Bazaar.”

Shocker: “Thank god she okay. I really don’t want to see Toad lose it on the MRD if anything happens to Madelyne. Not until we get out of here safe.”

Shocker looks around and notices their surroundings. “Hey I know this mall! I stole some stuff but security locked me in over Labor day holiday. I didn’t get out for a week as they were updating the software. When they opened, the owners didn’t arrest me; they gave me half price every purchase in all stores. Even would have allowed me to keep the stuff if I didn’t press charges. We are miles from the base.”

Skurge: “Yes, I want to make a stand here to destroy sentinels so they won’t track us back to our base using Toad, Red Goblyn Queen mutant DNA.”

Shocker: “I will get some snacks from vending machines.” The masked professional criminal leads his cohorts through the mall pointing out some stores.

As CP Richerson, S.H.I.E.L.D. defense surplus store, a Hellfire cloth, Lingerie and Sex shop, Craft are Us, toy store, a pet store, and other miscellaneous stores in the mega mall.

The Mega Miscellaneous Mall was built 5 years ago by the investment company. They bought other companies and invested in many other humanitarians, ecological, medical, the arts and life insurance.

Almost overnight they had their hands in everything they have been hiring mutants to give them good jobs. Even if the mutant registration act passes the company would protect their employees. If that would affect their profit that they could care less of what some narrow minded fear mongers want. One of their spokesmen said on TV.

Passing one of the many clothing stores, Skurge stopped to notice a female mannequin in green in a pose that reminded him of Amora the Enchantress.

Amora: “Does it anger you Executioner that I love Thor, and not you?” But he did not respond to Amor. Either as she was just a mannequin.  
Skurge noticed his companions had waited for him before continuing on.

Red Goblyn Queen turned and notice the silent warrior had stopped and called out to him. “Skurge you okay?”

Skurge nodded and continuing on with the group stopped at the Hellfire club shop.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Toad can we stop by this store I need a new change of clothes.”

Toad scanned Madelyne's outfit and it was torn in several places and dirty from their escape from the Sentinels and the MRD. She wore a black turtleneck with a medallion above the diamond boob window to show of her cleavage especially to Toad.

Toad looked at the Hellfire shop then back to Madelyne. Agree to it, he goes to the door to see how open it is before it automatically welcomes the late night customers.

There was a grey robot which appeared as a cylinder with three wheels, a small one in front and two on the side. With a camera like eyes, a red, green and blue.

It passed them to water the plants and check on the animals at the pet store. Then came back out to address the customers.

Droid 251P: “Hello there, valuable customers. I am Droid # 251P. Can I help you with any of your bargain needs?”

Red Goblyn Queen: “Yes, I would like to buy some clothing from the Hellfire club but it's closed.”

Droid 251P wheeled over to the locked gate it started to beep and flashed lights. And the door opened, lights, Droid 251P went over behind the cashier extending its body. It’s long basic arms Droid 251P wheeled over to the locked gate it started to beep and flashes lights. And the door opened, lights, Droid 251P went over behind the cashier extending its body. It’s long basic arms logging on as one of an employee.

While Madelyne looked through the various corsets and panties and leg stocking. She thought of buying various colors red, black and white. Toad stayed behind with the Red Goblyn Queen while Shocker and Skurge went to get some food from the vending machine. She thought of buying various colors red, black and white.

Shocker and Skurge went over to the vending machine to plan for their next move.

Shocker took out his wallet taking out a 10 picking whatever. Taking a candy bar passing to Skurge and taking one for himself their meal over to a bench and relaxed before the battle.

Skurge enjoys the strange bar of musketeers. Looking at the great bazaar to best suit their needs. Wiping the crumbs from his mouth, before talking about his plan.

Skurge: “Shocker the main entrance is too small for the larger sentinels to enter. But are large enough for the Prowlers and MRDS to enter and swarm us. You and I will hold them back while Toad and Red Goblyn Queen will contact the team and hack the machines. I will hold the line at the entrance, while you Shocker will cover from above.”

Shocker nearly choked on his own candy bar. At Skurge’s plan he realized that he would be the second line if the enemy got past Skurge. He Shocker the screw-up was given the most vital job to protect the boss and his girl. Shocker started to flashback to his many defeats at Spider-Man and becoming a c-lister nobody takes seriously anymore.

Skurge gently grasps Shocker’s shoulder shaking him out of his self-downward. As it would be easy for Skurge to break the Midgardian’s shoulder bone. “We are warriors, a Brotherhood that supports each other and vanquishes our enemies.”

When Shocker heard the word Brotherhood started to think of all the good memories made since he joined. “Yeah we are The Brotherhood. Let’s take out these MRDs and go home and celebrate our victory.”

Back to Toad and Red Goblyn Queen. Madelyne trying out various erotic clothing lighting the mood incase this could be their last stand. While Toad watched her model the various cloths

Red Goblyn Queen: “How about this ensemble Toad?”

Madelyne modeled a light green silken corset with white frills enhancing the light green. Over her breast she kept on the pendent he gave her. Along with long green thin gloves and white stocking held up by red garter belts. Madelyne had changed her hair to mimic that of Jean Grey time as the (Black Queen of the Hellfire Club). Finally, to top it off with a purple hooded cloak.

Mortimer Toynbee observed his red haired queen before answering. Was this garment more significant than just a color change? He lingered on her face, her spacious breasts that were enhanced by her corset.

Toad: “Always the beauty Madelyne, if this is your way of telling me you want the Hellfire Club I’m in. I like the green, be careful Osborn might think he got a fangirl.”

Toad cracks a smile at the joke and thinks what the colors reminded him of three past loves.

He stared into her green eyes and Madelyne as she turned her back to Toad, she untied the chain holding the cloak letting it fall behind her. Showing off her ample rear that her thong tried to contain.

While Toad was overlooking Madelyne she did the same to her green leader. She had just noticed his own cut face the blood had tried and the cuts have already healed.

Red Goblyn Queen: (“Mortimer always worries about others before himself. “Toad saved me from Mr. Sinister and gave me a supportive family and soon children. I won’t lose this one.”)

She studies Toad’s lanky body to aggrandize his muscles. He carried her when she was unconscious escaping into the mall. Never letting her go for the fear of what the MRD would do to her.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Please you’re the only man I want and your beautiful Mortimer.”

Toad: “Ha, yeah you’re a queen and I am just an ugly frog goblin.” Complementing Madelyne but also putting himself down and those self-hating words replay over in his mind. And the tears those words brought.

(“No one could ever Love an Ugly Monster like you!”)  
(“No one could ever Love an Ugly Monster like you!”)  
(“No one could ever Love an Ugly Monster like you!”)

Red Goblyn Queen gets on her knees pulls Toad into a deeply passionate kiss and breaks those word control over him. He returns this wanton act with his own. Both grasping each other as this could be their final night.

Mortimer took care not to scratch her with his nails. As Mortimer suckles her neck feeling her perfect unblemished skin. One of his hands massaging her breast and the other went further down.  
While Madelyne successfully removes his leather fur coat with the utmost care next to them. But hasty unbuckle his thin bullet proof vest and toss undershirt. Madelyne felt every scar a reminder of his every battle and his method of providing for his Brotherhood.

Red Goblyn Queen's hands went to undo his belt but Toad stopped her.

Toad: “Not here… when we are safe, back home. We will talk and then yes.” Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at Madelyne. He was more afraid of the Red Goblyn Queen than the coming Sentinels. Those painful words replaying, mixing and loop with those last words in his mind.

(Ugly Monster)  
(No one Love you)  
(Ugly Monster)  
(Outside world Burn it Down!)  
(Ugly Monster)

Whap... Madelyne slaps Toad silencing the looping words.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Don’t ever think I don’t love you Mortimer! Love you, you are a good man. I will show you that love.”  
She rises up to walk over to retrieve her damaged pants that were the only cloth that survived the Goblin Force.

Toad: “Madelyne...” but he could not find the right words then he chose nothing.  
He stands up to pick up his tossed clothes.  
Madelyne looked back noticeably when he was adjusting his pants, failing miserably to hide his bulging hardon.

Madelyne keeps her gaze subconsciously licking her lips. The red head walks slowly, her high heels echoing in the mall. She grabs Toad into one last passionate kiss.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Dame right we will, this Queen wants her horny toad Prince.”

She gentle but firm grip his dick messaging enlarges and directs it into one of his pants legs. Madelyne started to imagine the naughty fun if the mall was open and being helped by a sales girl. She could imagine it now.

((“Eschew me miss can I speak to the manager please. Soon the manger, a tall blonde spectacle woman came out her name tag said Maggie. She wore a black button collar, a tile sweater and a purple tie. Along with matching skit, and black stocking.

Maggie: “Yes, madam what the problem?”

Looking at bombastic ginger modeling Hellfire lingerie in front of her shorter boyfriend.

Madelyne: “Yes, this outfit does not have the desired effect on my boyfriend Mortimer.”

Maggie looked at the shorter man who appeared jumpy in the Hellfire club store. As any male customers brought in by their girlfriend. Or the jerks trying to pick her up want her to try it on for their girlfriends would look in.

Mortimer: “Hello Maggie. Madelyne, she is very busy and I don’t want to bother this captivating young woman. Love, the store needed her watchful eyes.”  
Mortimer gave a nervous smile to Maggie and she responded in kind.

Madelyne model for both Mortimer and Maggie each poses more erotic and sensual then the next. As you tell my boyfriend is a discomfort it took him ten minutes to get a full mast. I can’t pick which color lingerie red, green, black, white.

Maggie had noticed Mortimer adjusting his pants and the bugle he was packing.

Mortimer: “Madelyne please honey I will buy them all if we leave now.” Clearly he was embarrassed by his girlfriend who included this stranger in this miniature fashion show.

Madelyne began to list her boyfriend good qualities, holding down a steady job, adopting an orphan and helping the less fortunate. Then she mentions his sexual prowess, all the girls she brought into their bed each one a gift to him. Even mention a few old girlfriends that have been in the news too. Maggie wondered if Madelyne was trying to add her too.

Maggie: “How can I help?” (“She knew her old coworkers thought she was a prune and no fun. This has got to be some kind of joke right?”)

Maggie began to turn blushing at the thought of hot the attractive red head and short endowed nervous man. Her cheeks becoming redder as images of the three of them in various sexual acts.

Madelyne knew how to sell her boyfriend quality; it was becoming her favorite pastime. She stops looking in the mirror, turns to Mortimer staring at Maggie. A quick glance at Madelyne locked eyes Mortimer diverted his gaze to the ground. Thinking he had upset her but really made her happy that he valued her option but also saddened her.  
Madelyne walked toward her lover and possible guest to their bed.

Maggie: (“I’m not into girls right?”) She gently biting her right index finger think over (“But this could be fun.”) Madelyne walked over and grabbed Maggie’s hand and slowly placed it on Mortimer’s dick.

It pulses at Maggie touch, nearly tearing his jeans open. Madelyne entices this blond to join them using her telepathy; to pull this uptight Hellfire Club sale girl into one Mortimer wanton lover and one of her own.

Madelyne: (“Don’t you want to be a part of this.”) link their two minds together.

Maggie: “Yes.” Looking up at Mortimer from her sitting stance.))

But before this could go farther Mortimer looked like his regular mutant form instead of human image. Maggie was no longer there at the mall. It was empty excerpts for the Brotherhood and Droid 251.

Toad: “Madelyne, we got to go. The guys are waiting.” Toad watched his love stare off for a few minutes lost in thought.

Madelyne: “Sorry Toad I was just thinking of something that could be fun later.” She put on her tattered pants and went with Toad to pay for all of her clothing.

Droid 251P watched the two valve customers conversing while the female tried on clothing in front of the green male. It also watched through the hidden security camera at lager axe man and the Shocker (Herman Schultz). If they needed help with any purchases. Droid 251P was created to make profit for the company and to make sure the customer is pleased.

Toad: “I like to buy all this gab for my gall Droid 251P. What is the total?”

The green mutant pulled out his wallet. Seeing the amount was $1523.33. Toad took out a hidden knife and used it to cut a sewn stitch in his coat. He kept some stack of bills on him. Better to not leave a paper trail if it can be avoided, tell others and do it yourself too. Droid 251P counted all the money and gave exact change in a promptly fashion.

The group left the Hellfire Store, Shocker and Skurge handed their mutant companions some snacks and drinks. While thinking how to defend themselves. Droid 251P informed them that several MRD vans were entering the parking space. But had not come closer, possibly waiting for more backup.

Toad watched the Droid started closing up before asking it. "Do you have an electronic store in this mall?"  
Droid 251P closed up the Hellfire store and opened the CP Richerson.  
The Brotherhood started to plan to best use the mall against the MRD forces.


	3. Do not Die and Remember to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocker armored suit is model of one of the PS4 Marvel's Spider-man game.  
> Whirlwind suit from Avenger's Earths Mightiest Heroes cartoon.  
> please comment.

While the four Brotherhood were preparing for the MRD task force reinforcements and their Sentinels. Outside the mall was a squad of MRD grunts, cracking with excitement and panic of what could happen to them. In their uniforms it was nearly impossible to tell them apart. The grunts prepared to storm the mall but waited for backup. 

One of the grunts was reading aloud a scanner. MRD grunt #1: “They are inside the mall sir four individuals, 3 males and one female. One is confirmed to be the mutant Toad.”

MRD Grunt #2: “Let’s go in there and get that mutie! We will be heroes capturing Toad and Senator Kelly will give us medals.” 

He said aloud to but if it was to mask his own fear or to showcase his comrades own. 

MRD Grunt #3: “You go in get cleaved in two by that guy with the battle axe. Go ahead, His that guy that butchered those Purifier guys a way back. They had 3-degree burns and frostbite with that axe.” 

MRD Grunt #4 on the radio: “We only have two Prowlers and we might not get more sentinels due to the Avengers seeing them. One got damaged but the Higher ups can send a few at most 3 large Sentinels and 15 more prowlers and more guys.

Commander MRD: “How long till we get that back up?”  
He turns to face the Grunt #4 just as nervous as he was. One mistake the Brotherhood escapes the injuries, or Sentinels go haywire, or worst. 

MRD Grunt #4: “In about an hour sir.” Answer his commander as he rubs a ring on his right middle finger hidden in his gloves. 

MRD Commander: (The man had changed since that night Toad escaped. It made Calloway become panicked and depressed to find Toad. Hell the man re-watch the tape of Toad knocking him out. When we had a window at Toad Calloway immediately signed up.)

—Back in the Mega Miscellaneous Mall—  
In the security room. 

As the Brotherhood watched countless monitors and overlooked the blueprints of the Mega Mall. That was given to them by Droid 251P and printed them out a copy.

Shocker: “We need to block up the ventilations ducks, the doors on the roof, and any other entry ways to stop them from getting in.”

Shocker points to various possible entrances the MRD could enter. Herman Schultz had a criminal career before creating his Shocker suit and vibro-gauntlets. He knew to look at a building and take notes of the various entryways and security. 

The other Brotherhood members listen as it was a Shocker specialty and ensure their survival. As he pointed on various entry ways. “Red Goblyn Queen, can you get your goblins to block off these air ducts.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Yes, one moment Shocker.”  
She takes a deep breath and starts to tap into the Goblin Force. Madelyne began to levitate off the ground, and her eyes turned white. The Goblin Force surrounds her, it (GF) yellow abstract eyes staring back at them. Its blank expression made it hard to tell if it was friend or foe.

(Shhhhhh)..  
Soon they were surrounded by various sizes of goblins. The goblins a mixture of greens and browns bump skin. They have sharp teeth and wear the archetypical rags. The countless goblins appeared out of the shadows or seeping out from the Goblin Force. It was difficult to tell if they were conjured from some magical realm or created by the Goblin Force itself. 

Red Goblyn Queen: “Border up the doors and the air ducts so our enemy will enter our traps. Use whatever you can find. Go my goblins.”

Goblins: “Yes Red Queen.” They all responded simultaneously. The goblin marched off to find any bric-a-brac to block any entry way. 

The four Brotherhood members walked toward the mall main entrance passing the various stories. As they walked to the goblins where they worked moving benches and vending machines into place. As they passed by, the goblin would cheer them.

Goblins:  
“Lord Shocker Defender of Mutants  
Thane Skurge Slayer of the Purist  
Queen of Red wielder of the Goblin Force  
King Toad heir of a Pietistic Lineage”

Shocker leaned over to whisper to Red Goblyn Queen.

Shocker: “Are you making them say that Red?” While the talented autodidact has been seen a lot as a costume villain. But even more as a member of the Brotherhood. Unfortunately, the only magic he had seen was of Mysterio (Quentin Beck) and that was just some special effects.

Red Goblyn Queen: “I conjure them from the Goblin Force and can command them, but their minds are their own.

Her answer was more to remind herself then to answer Shocker's question. Shocker acknowledged her answer, as they continued their march, Shocker did give a few goblins some advice on how to make their jobs a little easier.

The goblins would reply in a yappy or joyful response to Shocker advice. As the Red Goblyn Queen minions were fortified exits of the mall for MRD siege, they worked as ants.

The Red Goblyn Queen had turned hushed during the walk to CP Richerson electronic store. They joined by Droid 251P unlocking the store and gave them a membership card from the CP Richerson to get a discount.

As Toad and Shocker went into the store to scavenge for parts from applicants for their plans. Red Goblyn Queen and Skurge waited outside. 

Madelyne watched as her lover Toad and Shocker got to work on a jammer. She turned away and removed her left hand glove. Her hand had a slight green tint to it. Her nails had changed from normal manicured ones into more like talons that could pass her off as one of Sabretooth’s kids.

Red Goblyn Queen: (I have to be careful not to overtax myself with the Goblin Force. It will try to corrupt me into a vessel and will consume everything in this dimension. But I have to find some way to control it before that.)

Skurge studied his friend, though their interactions were limited in Brotherhood. There was no bad blood or discord within their group.

Skurge: “I know of the Phoenix and Goblin Forces, let me assist you Lady Madelyne.” He silently walked toward his red hair comrade, his deep tone voice shook her out of her thoughts. 

Red Goblyn Queen: “What?” 

Her response was a surprised and raspy tone.  
She turns to face Skurge staring at his stoic face. If his words were the Goblin Force trying to trick her a glimmer of hope for her in this new life. 

Skurge: “The Goblin Force is a cancerous entity that could consume anything from a lowly goblin to the Eater of worlds Galactus.” 

Skurge continued his stride till he was side by side the Red Goblyn Queen. His grim visage hidden the kind soul that no one noticed and he buried deep inside. Skurge glanced at their companions building some gadgets to tip the Norns to their favors. Skurge believed their leader Toad and Shocker had talent with Midgard technology. Even though Skurge had learned much, he favored warfare centered technology. 

Skurge: “There might be something in the other 8 realms that could help you. Also might expand our operation outworld. Possibly we could gain more allies that could help you, Red Goblyn Queen.”

Red Goblyn Queen: “Are you sure? Skurge.” 

She stares up at her stoic companion as he stares off. If Skurge was waiting for the enemy to make the first move, the goblin preparing, or thinking of what could happen if he went back to Asgard. Red Goblyn Queen slowly placed her hand on Skurge’s arm.

Red Goblyn Queen: “Thank you, we will discuss this with Toad.”

Skurge: “Yes, or leader must not be overtaxed with rumors or doubts.”

Though they are not very close; each member cared if one of them was upset or had baggage they were always there for each other. An ear to listen to Skurge was more of a listener than a talker.

Skurge: “After this night we will plan the voyage.” He cracked a small smile.

Back to Toad and Shocker busy building their machine.

Shocker: “Hey Toad what are we building anyway?”  
He mentioned as he disable the many electronics he would take glances at the door waiting for an alarm to go out.  
Toad noticed his companions stopped working and followed his gaze.  
Toad: (He hopes we will get back up by the heroes.)

Toad chuckled before asking his friend; “You think the Bug will help us out?”

Shocker turned to his boss and returned the chuckle with one of his own.  
Shocker: “No, we take them, hell the bug might want a job boss.”

They continue to work on the jammer and link it to a pager as a trigger to use. 

Toad: “You saw the cricket game last week?” He mentions as they kept working.

Shocker: “I saw a bit of it when I was on that job. Cricket was a little long and still had no idea what the commentators were saying.”

Toad: “My dad would take me to any cricket games and soccer games when he was at work. It would raise his blood pressure when his team fuck up. I miss those days.

Toad starts to remember a memory of his dad taking him to the crickets and soccer. Before his mutation caused those times to be more of a televised occasion.

Shocker: “Should we use the jammer now?”

He looked at the device; it seemed more like an outside art installation instead of a working device.

Toad: “As soon the Tinmen try to get in we call our ace in our Ace in the hole. But we need them to boost the range of the signal.” 

Shocker: “Should we just call base and get everyone to get here to help us?”

Toad shook his head no at Shocker. Thinking of the various scenario 

Toad: “Not enough time and if things go to pot. Help me seat this thing near the center of the entrance.” 

As they lifted their jammer they noticed Red Goblyn Queen and Skurge talking and their body language. Behind them Goblins were working on their task.

Shocker: (Skurge won’t make a move on Toad’s girl. The guy is too honorable, he might want to calm her down?) He watched Toad’s face worry how his boss would act.

Toad: (Is she okay? Madelyne has been using the Goblin Force a lot tonight. That thing feels like staring at me.) In a quiet whisper that Shocker was unsure if he heard correctly. “I hope Skurge can help her.”

Shocker: “What?”

Toad turns to Shocker and answers as if he was answering what time it was.

Toad: “That green energy she uses called the Goblin Force corrupts and harms the user.”

Exhaling sigh..

Toad looks down at the pager, their one ace in a hole. Toad’s breath became uneven and sweet started to pool from his sweet gland. As he began to think what MRD would do to his team, especially Worm. If Worm was captured what MRD or someone from Weapon X would do to a mutant child. What sick experiments they would put the young mutant through all the while Worm cries out for Toad.

Droid 251P wheeled to the Brotherhood and notified them the MRDs were moving in.

The Brotherhood moves the jammer at the center entrance keeping it from harm way before the MRD gets in. The Brotherhood took their position in the Mall.

Crash..glass violently fell on the ground as a Sentinels Prowlers bashed through the mall's large doors breaking through the walls. They scuttled inside as if they were giant horseshoe crabs. Due to their large size they entered one at time scuttled in, while some MRD grunts rushed in. They aimed their laser rifles at the mountain Asgardian, his eyes staring back at them.

There were 6 inside with them and more outside one of MRD Grunt shouted.  
“Surrender now and you won’t be hurt!” 

Skurge tightened his grip on his Bloodaxe ready for the enemy to advance. As one Prowler rushed at Skurge he ignited both blades in fire and ice of his Bloodaxe. A prowler charges at Skurge blasting with its guns but he takes the blasts and pulls back his left hand into a haymaker punch through it. Skurge pulled his hand out of the machine effortless. His glove soaked oil. As another one charged at him, Skurge cleave it with the ice half. He slowly dragged his Bloodaxe out the remains of the second prowler, the groans and scratching noise. Skurge's stoic face turned into one of joy. He bellowed out at the MRD and the Prowlers. 

Skurge: “Come at me enemy of the Brotherhood! I will not allow you to take my comrades. I will send you to Hel.”

As he gave his speech more MRD grunts entered along with more Prowlers. The prowlers changed at Skurge he destroyed them quickly but for one he destroyed 2 more would take its place. While Skurge handled the prowlers Shocker gave him cover fire.

The MRD grunts tried to swarm in to outnumber the Brotherhood. But entering the mall was simple but tedious to be in sync with the prowlers. While also getting to a spot to return cover fire. Ducking from Shocker’s blast while making sure not to get squash by the prowlers. One of the MRD grunt got passed using a stack of junk the Brotherhood as cover. And a few more MRD joined him. 

MRD #3: “Where is that backup! We are pin down and prowlers are useless where are those Sentinels!”

MRD Commander: “We landed some helicopters on the roof we are trying to enter the building but they are jammed! Keep charging! Get Toad!”

The command echoed in each MRDs but it filled them dread as they watched Skurge in front and Shocker at the top of the escalators with junk around him giving him a makeshift barrier. 

MRD #3: “Fuck! Come guys. Ahhhhh!”

They rushed forward dodging the shards of the prowlers from the Prowlers before Skurge. While firing and dodging Shocker sonic blasts.

Booooom….Shocker blasted at the MRDs before they could reach the escalator. 

Splat. Splat .Splat

Toad leaped on over to the knocked down MRDs with his slime blast. While their equipment levitated over to Shocker before being grabbed by goblins and Red Goblyn Queen used her telekinesis to lift two prowlers and bashed them into each other. She then links everyone's minds together. 

Red Goblyn Queen: (“I've been trying to stop them with my telepath. But they are shielded.) 

One of her goblins guarding the back spoke to her through their link showing her visions of MRD trying to enter through the roof door.  
Goblin: (My Queen…My Queen.. More are trying to get in, shall we join the fray?)

Red Goblyn Queen: (Join the battle my minions.) Soon images of MRD entered the Mall from the far end of the building. They could see the bright lights from the blasters and sound where the Brotherhood was but they did not notice Goblins creeping out of the shadows to pounce the closer they advanced.

The MRDs entering decided to have the Prowlers deal with Skurge while they tried to advance at the other three. Some MRD decided to take shots at Toad as he leaped around them in the darkness. 

Toad leaped into the shadows to give Skurge backup. Either taking shots at the prowlers and setting up slime traps. 

Due to Toad agility and dexterity, lead the MRDs’ shots were useless. The lazer blast only made the shadow move disoriented their shots even more. 

Whippp Aghh…

A long pink tongue from above wrapped around a MRD tossing him crossed the room into a mall Kiosk. Then it wrapped around another man's head pulling him upward his scream echoed in the mall before silent.

Splat.Splat. Splat Toad had slime the man from above and safely away from any stray shots. 

Clank phewwwwww. A smoke bomb fell from above and landed in front of them. The smoke clouded their visions and filled the men’s lungs. Toad jumped down to quickly disarm them and loot their equipment. His tongue lashed one and pulled another toward him and dropped-kick the man into a wall. Slime another and repeat the tactics while not getting shot.

The smoke inhibits Toad’s senses as much as the MRD. His eyes were better suited to seeing in the dark now. When he was a teenager his eyes were more sensitive to light and needed special goggles. Toad skin could help him filter his breathing, it depended on the moisture of skin.

Click… Freeze Mutie! Shouted out at MRD most wanted. 

Before Toad could react a well-aimed sonic blast from Shocker knocking the MRD and smoke away. Shocker walked down knocking out MRDs on the way to Toad. This act drew the attention of MRD allowing Toad hop away back and forth to assist Skurge and Red Goblyn Queen. Shocker shifted into a boxing stance duck and weaving the blows from their electro-club. While their lazer blasts reflected his new energy shield his upgraded armored suit granted him. 

As more entered MRD rushed at him. Herman Schultz self-reflection of his life choices.

Shocker: (Hell I invented my gauntlets just to steal just enough to retire on. I’m not out to take over the city, I don’t kill people. Hell my gauntlets could liquify someone’s brain at point blank range. I repeatedly broke into reinforced bank vaults! But after so many losses to Spider-Man, I’m a joke.) 

Pow.. A right punch, then followed by a left. Shocker fought the wave of the MRDs charged at him. Shocker’s forcefield protects him from blasts from their guns but he marches on.  
Shocker: (The Bug calls me Herman not Shocker. But Spider-Man does tell I could do more than rob so there is some respect there. The team got my back and Toad does not keep secrets from us.)

Over to the entrance Skurge and the Goblins that remain continue fighting the prowlers. At first there was a horde of Goblins but after many prowlers there was a squad of four left. 

Red Goblyn Queen took the aim with lazer rifle Toad stole earlier. (Let’s hope shooting range practice pay off.) As a few MRD entered behind them rushing as they fired back at what presume the goblins.

Thud.. Toad leaped over onto Skurge back and fired back on the Prowlers. As an enhanced raccoon with an immense arsenal would do with an alien tree. Skurge's countless battle prowess kept him from cleaving Toad in two.

The Asgardian warrior had minor singes on his armor and oil stains. He was drenched in sweat trickling down his face but had a look of jubilation on his face. The broken remains of countless prowlers around him. It would have disheartened Trask to see his machines taken down by a god.

2:15 am

A giant hand broke through the glass window while an enormous foot kicked in the front door, more prowlers and MRDs charged in. The Sentinels that had tried to capture them earlier had arrived. One hand reaches down to grab Skurge and just misses Toad. Toad jumped on the Sentinels arm and pulled out the pager from his coat pocket.

Toad: “Hold on a little longer Skurge backup coming.” He pressed the trigger and the jammer letter out a loud beeping in a morse code using the sentinels signals to boost the message. 

Back at the Brotherhood before the SOS call 

Quicksilver tapped his foot in boredom as he watched his pinked skinned teleporter Blink throwing her pink crystals at their orders. The pink crystals touched the crates teleporting them to Genosha. While the other Acolytes relaxed till she could teleport them back. 

He slowly scanned the floor taking note of what he saw. (Blob made some appetizers passing them out that spiky little kid helped him. Worm right? Eww his drooling on the tray great his coming over.)

Worm: “Ahhh Food Mr. Silver.” He gargled as an electronic voice box collar translated. 

Quicksilver plucked the untouched appetizers from the tray. He left the ones with Worms drool on the tray. Worm stared down and saw the food remaining. the young Worm thought this was because Quicksilver wanted to eat with him. As Worm starts to devour the food Quicksilver continues looking over at the Brotherhood and Acolytes mingling.  
(Dad sends me off to do grunt work, never his little princesses. Polaris is our father’s delicate flower and the outside world is too dangerous. And her crush on Toad is getting worse. Wanda, well less said the better.) 

Mystique and Sabretooth where on the couch dry humping moaning where getting a little bit noisy. 

Blob lumbered over to the two immortals on the couch and with delicate words surprising from the boastful former carnival performer. Blob: “Heh.. Sabretooth you can turn in I will guard the door.”

With that Sabretooth carried Mystique into his room and slammed the door shut. Quicksilver moved a leg blocking Worm's view of the two immortals’ carvel dance. Quicksilver: (“The kid does not need to see that.”)

Just then the Super-Adaptoid started up along with Agent AIM’s laptop with a gibberish code.

Blob: “Betty what going on MRDs!” he bellowed out to Agent AIM who rushed to see what the code meant. Both groups prepare to fight the advanced robot version of Mimic turned against them but just continue to the door.

Agent AIM started to type away. She read the code before type and before responding. Agent AIM: “Blob it is an encrypted SOS from the Mega Bazaar. Toad and the other must be there everyone we are in bunker mode. Someone calls Vanisher’s crew and tells them to get back here now!

Lady Mastermind rushed to mini-Cerbero to locate and send the message.  
\------  
Vanisher had teleported Boom-Boom, Fabian Cortez, Whirlwind and their cargo back home base. Just then the garage doors opened and the Super-Adaptoid walked out. Super-Adaptoid morphed its body mimicking Falcon’s Redwing holographic wings along with Iron Man jet boots and took off. Anaconda rushed out armed in case of ambush and noticed the returned squad.

Anaconda: “Whirlwind follows Super-Adaptoid and it's going to the Mega Bazaar. Toad and the others are pinned down there by MRD and Sentinels.” 

Whirlwind spun his lower half and flew off after Super-Adaptoid. As the others were about to bring in Anaconda stopped Fabian Cortez.

Fabian Cortez surprised and a little agitated that this lab experiment stopped him. 

Fabian Cortez: “What is the problem Anaconda?” 

Tonight had been taxing and was probably going to get worse. He needed one of Blob’s famous appetizers and strong drinks.

“The Acolytes and Quicksilver are here.” Anaconda whispered to Fabian Cortez as she turned to watch the door if any of the Acolytes rushed out to see them. 

Fabian Cortez then pressed a hidden modified image inducer on his person and took a new form. A military dressed disfigured long clawed reddish hands, a face covered in scared, poxed. 

Fabian Cortez his voice was warped and his disguise on before entering with Anaconda. If it was known that his membership would cause trouble they did not need now.

\--Back at Mega Bazaar--

As Toad and Skurge dealt with the Sentinels, Shocker and Red Goblyn Queen dealt with the bulk of the MRDs Grunts.

“If I knew this was going to happen I would have eaten more food!” Shocker shouted at the top of his lungs while punched one by one by MRDs. A few of them tried to hold him, slowing Herman down and even tried to grab his arms. An MRD aimed his laser at him and took aim and fired. 

AHhhh Shocker screamed out as the metal from his helmet heated from the blast. The heated metal took most of the blast but still Herman gained a minor cut from the blast. The heat boiled his sweat hindering his vision.

Another grunt tried to knock him out with a baton hit to the armored chest. The suits absorb vibrations then repulse another outward. The MRDs holding Shocker were slowly starting to affect them. Shocker’ vibrations started to affect the MRDs, each vibration hitting their organs slowly at first then more rapidly each one like a wrecking ball to a very durable wall.  
The ones holding him started to loosen their grip on Shocker’s arm allowing him to bring his vibro-gauntlets to his chest creating a blast pushing the surrounding MRD crashing into the walls.

The MRSs holding on to Shocker let go his suits' vibrations greatly affected them. Their ears rang like giant church bells, their stomachs shook forcing them to empty and soon blacked out. These men were the lucky ones, to recover in a few weeks. 

The Red Goblin Queen fired at the MRD that had passed the Goblins and soon left her with only as few goblins. Red Goblyn Queen feared what would happen if she let the Goblin Force out. 

Goblin Force would kill the MRD then consume Skurge, Shocker and Toad. She already hears it in the back of her mind trying to get out. Red Goblyn Queen dampened the mind link so the other will not be harmed by it. 

The Goblin Force voice a mix of whispers and echo in a vast cavern.  
(“Let me out Madelyne… I promise that I won’t hurt your little friends or your lover. Hahaha”) 

It mocked her. But, Madelyne did not respond. Her focus was on to back up her allies. Soon the sounds of footsteps and gun fire blast echoing behind her.

The MRDs from the roof fought off the Goblins but it was a perilous task. The barrage of junk blocked their plan to assault on the Brotherhood. While her Goblins hide inside and around the mounds preparing to strike the MRDs. Some had run through the barrage of junk thrown at them or blasts from their own guns taken from their own men. Many had cuts and bruises on them from the goblins.

One in better than his comrades had shouted “Surrender now!”

The Goblin Force had bolstered her telepathy picking up their thoughts even with the modified helmets shielding them. Their thoughts slowly trickling in the thoughts ranged from lewd that disgusted her. But the ones that made her blood boil the images of Toad’s broken body and their laughter.

Madelyne’s body changed more demonic form as the Goblin Force overshadowed her. As the Red Goblin Queen levitates off the ground and her red brooch becomes a demonic cat’s eye. Two curved horns pierced out of her skull and her voice seemed to be part of the great aether. The Red Goblyn Queen resembled more a demon than that of her epithet.

“You won’t take him from me!” The Red Goblyn Queen screamed at MRDs. They fired their blasters at her but the Goblin Force wing swept at the blasts consuming the energy.

Ahhh.cracking…The MRDs screamed as their helmets started to crack by The Red Goblyn Queen’s telekinesis. Their faces boil and blister from the heat she made them feel.

Red Goblyn Queen smirked at their pained faces before screaming “Those won’t protect you from me!”  
She bombarded them with images of their broken bodies. The mall's walls melted and warped into Eldred monstrosity waiting for her order. Their radios gave calls out for help, before silence. 

While further back the Goblins fight the MRDs had become more monstrous and violent. Their attacks were more berserker, no longer caring about defending themselves. 

The MRDs guns were ripped out of their hands by her telekinesis. Their guns were crushed and molded into spheres and sent back to them. The speed force knocked off the spheres knocked down the men like bowling pins. Electric cables sported from the wall and floors warping around the MRDs that the spheres had not knocked down.

One unfortunate MRD had a pistol and fired at the Red Goblyn Queen, the blast hit her side but she had a look of pleasure. 

“Yess..mmmh” The Red Goblyn Queen screamed out in jubilance. She stretches out her hand pulling him to her and drains him of a portion of his life. Her wound healed till was no more, and the MRD grunt still alive but drained. 

At that moment the Red Goblyn Queen sensed her sister of red. (The one that took her family away, the apple of her parents eyes, Scott… Where are you) As she tries to locate her sister and the man that left her.. abandon her!

Crash.. the breaking of the glass from the ceiling and crumbling walls as the Sentinels and the thoughts of her comrades. Shockers’ pain, Skurge’s exhaustion, and Toad’s panic.

Three Sentinels enter through the mall wall. One grabbed the tired Skurge and tossed him away like a skipping stone. The leader sentinel tried to grab Toad but luckily his agility prevented that from happening. The other two sentinels broke the entrance allowing the remaining MRDs and Prowlers to enter.

The trio sentinels aim their blasters to turn Toad into ash repeating delete over and over. Till suddenly a loud punch from a tall 6’8” gray silver muscular faceless metal Super-Adaptoid punched one down, crashed some prowlers and scattered the MRDs men. Super-Adaptoid tore the leader's sentinels head off. When MRDs fired at Super-Adaptoid it returned fire with a barrage of Falcon’s Red Holographic Wing blades, Hawkeye's arrows and Iron Man’s Repuslor blast. 

A green tornado entered the mall and swallowed up MRDs and blasted them out. Covered in minor cuts and concussions. Two green buzz saws shot out of the tornado like giant shuriken and tore through the reinforced steel of the Prowlers armor. Before the buzz saws moved in tandem with the tornado as it moved over to consume Toad and Shocker moving them to escalator the green tornado stopped revealing Whirlwind.

As they took a short moment to catch up watching as Super-Adaptoid took apart the two retaining gigantic Sentinels. 

“Did Kingpin send this guys? Did something go down at the sit down?” Whirlwind said. It was more a guess than a fact.

Shocker was already starting to envision that the Kingpin had sold them out. Before he could shoot out his frustration Toad interrupted.

“In a room full of Supervillains who are honest about their countless lies and half-truths or one time their honesty.” Toad said. 

“Hehehe, besides he warned us ahead before the Sents got the drop. That got to count for something.” Toad said before jumping on above let's grab the others while S-A distract MRDs.

Whirlwind spun his lower half and gently flew the injured Shocker to move to get there quickly upward. What greeted them was the downed MRDs and a demonic Red Goblyn Queen standing over them.

Shocker watched as Super-Adaptoid effortlessly tore apart the Sentinels and dealt with the stragglers MRDs. “That thing is scary, good thing is on our side right.” He said in a joking but nervous tone. Shocker was unnerved by Super-Adaptoid prowess and making the thoughts of robot overlord possibility, more sooner than later.

“Yeah, Between you guys and me and S-A we took out all the MRDS, all that is left are the two near an armor truck.” Whirlwind spoke loudly so that Toad could hear over his wind flight.

The sounds of metal bending, wires snapping, some explosions till it was quiet at the end of the fighting. 

The Red Goblin Queen stopped divining her targets when she turned to family. Her demonic visage surprised Shocker and Whirlwind but Toad was just content that she was safe.

(“Thank god she is safe.”) Toad thought as he walked over to her. He hugs her and soothing Madelyne. She turned back to normal as The Goblin Force dispersed back to where it came from.

Soon they heard a humming sound getting closer Whirlwind and Shocker turned to face this noise. Only to breathe a sigh of relief as it was their robotic comrade by Adaptoid’s jet boots mimic from Iron Man.

Toad turned away from Madelyne and looked at their robotic ace. 

“Fantastic Job Super-Adaptoid, you and Whirlwind saved us.” Toad says as he overlooked the decimated Sentinels. The scattering MRDs moving in the shadows and pulling their injured comrades away. Toad turned to the towing faceless robotic mimic and gave it a thumbs up.

Super-Adaptoid face blinked red and reciprocated the thumbs up with two of its own.  
“Scanning…Skurge located in The Office’s Supplies…status…sleeping.”  
S-A spoke using a series of audio recordings from its database. Sentinels, Thor and the help number of The Office’s Supplies.

“Can you guys get Skurge? Shocker and I are tired and Red needs me.” Toad said as he gently rocked his love as she slowly turned.  
Super-Adaptoid incline head and saluted Toad before jogging to the store followed by Whirlwind.

As Super-Adaptoid and Whirlwind when to recoup their down friend. Skurge was dreaming of a past memory.

(Flashback/Memory--------------------------------------------------------)  
Skurge’s memory in the grad hall of Asgard after a battle. Before Loki decides to go to Midgard and try to conquer it. A time before most the Avengers were united or even born. Along ago time he had foolishly served Loki and Amora

In the hall where The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Amora the Enchantress, and Loki God of Lies sat listening to Thor. The Lord of Thunder recounted one of his many battles. Skurge was there too, but he was studying an embroidery tapestry hanging above the hearth.

The sounds of crackling wood and the warmth from the hearth canceling out Thor's booming voice. Skurge was not one that could craft something pleasing to the eyes, the closest would be his weapons. He was an outsider, a son of a Storm Giant father and Asgardian mother too small for his father and his people and a mother who never wanted him. He had to leave his father’s land and came to Asgard looking for work. 

The tapestry that had captured the stoic man's gaze was of a battle depicting a bird of flame in a duel with a green silhouette of some long eared creature. 

“Skurge stop looking at that dusty cloth and come join us!” Volstagg the Valiant, the portly member of the Three. Skurge turned to the table where the Warriors Three sat. Volstagg quaffing down his mead while eating another whole boar. While Fandral the Dashing was courting three serving girls at once, possibly succeeding. Hogun the Grim another outsider as he but from a far of land conquered by Mogul of the Mystic Mountain. But he is in better moods now that many say he should change his epithet.

Skurge nodded to the red haired warrior but resumed his vigil. (Skurge thought the man ate too much. But never voiced it as Volstagg had gone out of way to be cordial to Skurge, an outsider. It had gotten worse since Skurge had saved two of Volstagg’ children during an enemy raid. The man’s goodly wife Hildegund had given him a hardy hug thanking him. Also welcoming him to their home any time for a meal. Even their children have taken a shine to bulky axe-man. They would try to get stories of his past, following him like duckling following their mother.)

He broke a smile, remembered that, but then frowned at flooding the memories. That many Asgardians whisper stories about him being a kin killer. The Executioner's axe drenched in the blood of his family. Even his battles for Asgard built on these stories and became a bogeyman that parents would tell their misbehaving children.

Skurge journeyed to Asgard to offer his service and to sell his ware of weapons. Many he forged and others taken in battle and restored to a pristine state. But his past made it difficult.

No one bought his wares. Some threw stones and cursed at him. The Einherjar Asgard’s guard watched but did not stop it. One of Volstagg’s sons yelled at the crowd. About how Skurge is a good person that fought to protect him and his sister from the enemies of Asgard. Only to have a stone hit him. Skurge leaped up in front of the children grabbing his BloodAxe. 

Only then did the Einherjar interfere but turned their swords against Skurge. Lucky the parents and Thor were nearby to defuse the situation. Skurge never went back to market; he kept away from others and forged in the forest for supplies instead. The Volstagg family did not blame Skurge. But he did, Skurge decided to limit his time in Asgard to say hello and to trade supplies. Skurge gave them weapons to sell or keep as reparation for the boy's injury. 

Soon Asgard needed his axe for their many battles. Siege after siege the enemy tried to breach the wall but each time where pushed back. Tales of Skurge battle prowess began to spread throughout Asgard eventually allowing him an audience with Lord Odin. Now he stood in the great hall with the royal family and nobility of Asgard.

His mentor’s words echoing (“Society always underestimates One's Potential they put limits or restrictions. But once they see you as a Tool to use then they are tossed away. Play the Quiet muscle and let them think they have your Loyalty.”) 

Skurge missed his old mentor, a stranger that the Storm Giants caged but he did not fear his possible death. They talked when Skurge brought him his meals. The odd man wore heavy furs as he was not of land. The stranger’s accent and grammar also enforced the fact. His face was hidden in the darkness of his hood but his evil yellows eyes glowed in the darkness. Or that his sharp teeth that shined along with his eyes but never enough light to show his face. He was …)

“Skurge is it? The Mighty Executioner slayer of the enemies of Asgard.” The alluring Amora the Enchantress voice breaking Skurge out of deep reflection.

Skurge turned to the Enchantress, the blond beauty dressed in full green ensemble; and nodded before returning to decipher the tapestry. Amora, one of the most skilled sorceress, who men tried to court her favor and failed. He would be one of the fortunate ones Amora would hire him to be her enforcer. Later on but now he was another warrior she can turn to her side. 

(Hhmmm Strange it seems this man will need more effort.) Amora thought as she walked toward the warrior entranced by something other than her.

“I have seen and heard of your bravery during the many battles. Skurge, that even the mighty Einherjar runback to Asgard walls.” Amora lightly touched Skurge’s muscular forearm before resting it on his red axe emblem on his chest. 

“You stood against the advancing hordes alone and the people said that you could challenge Thor. Pawing at emblem and her honey words to entice Skurge gaze away from the cloth. “Your gentle nature and selfless generosity in finding Hogan’s people and bringing them safety to Asgard and asking for no boon but for their happiness. The gentle protector of children.” “Or that you could have had another life if your mother had kept you.” 

“Ha Haha ah Hoorah” The table behind them laughing at one of Thor tales but it mingled with that painful memory. 

That one sentence, laughter caused Skurge to turn away from the tapestry. Tears threatened to fall from Skurge's face and the look of merriment on the table's faces filled him with hatred. Himself, his birth, Loki passing glance at the large man did he tell Amora of Skurge mother served Lady Frigga as her lady-waiting or that he was her shame or that she was the wet nurse for Loki and Thor. The look of horror when she first saw her son, but he was quiet and not spoke, but thanked the Queen and left. 

The Warriors Three laughter filled him with rage urging him to butcher these men who fought with him. Hogun his newly blood oath brother, Frandral the one who tried to help him meet a lady Asgardian, even Volstagg the one person in the hall that was the closest thing to a true friend Skurge had. 

The Einherjar guards nearby looked down from his gaze, some had run as he defended their cowardly retreat. Skurge's growing hatred dampened as Thor came over and Amora removed her hand from Storm Giant Asgardian Hybrid chest. 

(So that's what her game is.) Skurge realized that he was being played by the green Enchantress and the slight grin scowl from Loki. Had given Skurge an inkling that he had a hand in it. Loki had in the past tried to open an alliance that would reward him; when Loki took the throne.

“Skurge I see that you are interested in the Highfather Odin’s tapestry.”

Thor spoke in a happy tone as he brought two Horns of Mead over. He passed one to Skurge and looked up at the tapestry.

“It depicts the two forces in battle the bird is called the Phoenix Forces and green one he said it was the Goblin Force. When he told me the tale as a boy I thought it was a rabbit. Haha… I must say when I say you take down those five trolls while two dark elves were on your back stabbing you. But that did not stop you, even without your axe.”

Skurge nodded, staring at his horn of mead, listing to Thor possible will now boast his own battle prowess.

“The Dwarves who forged Mjölnir enchanted to come back to me. I could introduce you and they could do the same for your axe.” Thor said in a generous kind tone with a menstrual boastful tone.

“Thank you Lord Thor that would be a great honor and service to me, my BloodAxe is one of the few treasures I have left.” Skurge looked up at Odin's son and responded.

“Please, Skurge you and I have had battle together, call me Thor.” Now come lets us drink on the morrow we defend Asgard.” He turns to the table and lifts his horn drinking it down.

Skurge took one look at the Tapestry (The Phoenix and Goblin Forces.)

\---Back to the Mall Skurge----

Skurge woke up by a punch and shaking and the sight of their new activated Super-Adaptoid and his former Master of Evil comrade Whirlwind. The sense of relief and anguish slowly came rushing over Skurge. He rushed to get back up but was stopped by Whirlwind.

“Slow down Skurge, the MRDs inside have scattered somewhere in the mall hidden or are knocked out. All the Sentinels and Prowlers are all destroyed.” Whirlwind said, hoping to ease the large man. 

Super-Adaptoid extended a hand to help Skurge up. Skurge called back his BloodAxe as Super-Adaptoid helped stabilize him. 

“The others. Are they all right?” Skurge said in a distressed tone. The silence of the mall bothered him. If he had failed his comrades.

Everybody is tired but okay. Enemy has been neutralized.” “I punched out a Sentinel!” Super-Adaptoid responded in a tone that shifted from a robotic and that of a child. 

Skurge and Whirlwind watched their killer mimic robot odd personality was it glitching or it become self-aware. 

“What remains of the MRDs are outside with an armor truck we could take?” Whirlwind said as they walked over to their friends.

The Red Goblin Queen appeared more human than before. Shocker had removed his helmet cleaning the lenses when he noticed the others. The Brotherhood trek over to the entrance in slow pace as the weariness of the night set in. Super-Adaptoid took one of the Sentinels' severed head and placed it over its own. As if it was a robotic bobblehead made of life size. While some MRDs remain in the mall possibly ready to ambush them.

When they finally got outside into the vast parking lot only the empty MRDs armor jeeps in at the far back. The only vehicle who was on was the armored truck with the MRD Commander and one MRD soldier left. The Brotherhood could see them moving in the distance but continued the walk Super-Adaptoid and Whirlwind took the lead. 

The grunt Calloway walked out from the side of the armor van. His movement was calm at first even at the face of the other Brotherhood but at the sight of Toad he became more hysterical. 

The captain was hidden away and aimed his gun at Toad. Calloway tapped four times on his right side arm. His tell was oxymoron as it telegraph Super-Adaptoid that something was amiss and scanned for the other MRD.

Thud clank… Super-Adaptoid removes the Sentinels head before turning his head to the hidden to where he rushed at the hidden MRD.

“Ahh!” The Captain's view was blocked by Super-Adaptoid. Before he could react it said “Found you.”.. Crushing the gun and restraining the captain, taser him and return with his unconscious body back to the Brotherhood. Super-Adaptoid rejoined the other Brotherhood members. Calloway removed his helmet showing them his upgraded prosthesis right eye.

“You're that guard I hit the face when I escaped.” Toad spoke aloud as it started to dawn on him.

Calloway then unholstered his pistol and stared directly at Toad. “If I knew it was you I would have gotten out in a second.” He said tears running down the left side of his face. 

“I had lost my faith and when I went to check your pulse.” He wailed emotions he kept bottled up rushing out. Calloway turned the gun on himself ready to pull the trigger. “I’m sorry” He kept repeating over and sinking down to the floor. His one human eye and robot eye 

Toad slowly walked over the broken MRD he saw a lot in his short life. But what shook him to the core was that this MRD was willing to commit some warped form of religious seppuku in front of Toad. 

The look of felicity on Calloway’s face when it seemed Toad would end his life. (“This Sick fuck wants me to kill him!”) Toad thought as he gently took the pistol and placed the barrel to his temple. In that short moment it seemed Toad was going to kill Calloway.

The Brotherhood watched some had taken lives others had not but whatever Toad’s choice they would remain on his side. 

Clank … clank… The falling pieces of the pistol as Toad disassembled it fell on the ground. Splat… A slime ball encasing followed in a microsecond. Toad did not wat this man suicide on his conscience or Senator Kelly making him a martyr.

“Who is your informant?” Toad said looking at Calloway the man had calmed down but had a far stare in his eyes.

“We don’t know who made the call, the voice was altered and we could not trace the number. It was a male voice but that was more of a hunch then anything.” 

MRD Calloway answered Toad his tone hoping to appease the green mutant. Even though his life was no longer that it mattered to the MRD grunt more he wanted to appease Toad. 

Toad nodded and overlooked the vehicles judging which to seize before asking.

“Do the vehicles have tracker devices on them?” Toad asked while also scrutinizing the helicopter on the roof of the mall.

“They can be found underneath the driver seat and also on the dashboard in the choppers.” Calloway quickly responded when he noticed Toad gaze was directed at Mall. 

Whirlwind rushed toward one the jeeps and pulled out the tracker. While S-A and the Red Goblyn Queen helped their battle weary allies into the back of the Armor truck. Toad gave Whirlwind the order to grab a chopper and to take Red Goblyn Queen with him. As S-A repeated the action of removing the one to the armor truck after helping Skurge inside. Shocker and Toad stood by keeping an eye on Calloway in case he decided to change his mind.

“We are taking three of your vehicles and tell your superiors that was nothing you could do. The MRD put up a good fight. See about getting the security footage to back your story.” Toad spoke in a remorseful tone to Calloway as his robotic prosthesis staring back at Toad. 

The crestfallen MRD Calloway nodded but kept quiet but nodded his response to it.

Super-Adaptoid returned lifting it’s trophy onto the armor truck. It looked into its database of mutates that can be useful.  
(“Sandman and Venom would work and cool.” “The others are going to love this.”) Super-Adaptoid thought as pieces of its malleable body affix the Sentinel head to the roof. 

As Whirlwind and Red Goblyn Queen flew back to grab a chopper.

“Red was that guy telling the truth or he lying?!” Whirlwind asked loudly to drown out the noise of his wind powers.

“I’m unsure that man has mental shields. But.” Red Goblyn Queen said but stopped her.

“But what?” Whirlwind was interested in the but if there was an off chance he needed to double back.

“Calloway emotions felt real to me and that he felt regret about what happened to Toad.” Red Goblyn Queen said. Soon they landed on the roof and Red Goblyn Queen flew one of the choppers back after hot wiring it. 

Whirlwind preferred his own flight method and both return to see Super-Adaptoid had turned the armor truck into a Sentinel exterminator van.  
Shocker had gone inside the truck with Skurge to rest up. 

Toad waved up to Red Goblyn Queen as Whirlwind land near their green leader. Whirlwind notice S-A took the driver seat of the armor truck sticking out its right arm out. Tapping on the car door indicating it wanted to go to test out its fortunate new wheels.

Whirlwind overheard Toad saying to Calloway he was sorry about the eye and if he wanted one of his eyes as compensation. But that seemed to upset Calloway as he shouted no. Whirlwind had to agree with Red that Calloway was a strange MRD and his unclear motives. 

Toad and Whirlwind took one of the jeeps and drove off with Red Goblin Queen flying overhead and S-A with the two tired Skurge and Shocker in the back following behind.  
As the Brotherhood drove away till their lights were the only thing that could be seen.

Calloway took a prolonged glance at his unconscious commander just to make sure the man could not contradict his report. Before he moved toward the slimed gun removing his gloves, placing his right over it; his ring’s stone began to glow.

“Yes.” Calloway spoke quietly before pulling out a hidden knife and began to frantically pry out the hardened slime dissemble gun.

In the jeep Whirlwind and Toad drove in silence. Toad would look back if they were followed other than S-A. Who extended one its arm out, expanded it hand to gigantic size to wave at them then turned into a thumbs up. Overhead was Red Goblyn Queen thought they could use the radio but chose radio silences in case the MRD would track them that way.

Whirlwind still does not know why he broke the silence at that moment. 

“We made a good profit tonight boss and got everything on the list.” He spoke taking quick side glances at Toad but kept focus on the road.

“That good news Whirlwind, anyone gave you trouble at the Bar? Everyone back at the base?” Toad said as he looked at the road but waited for Whirlwind's answer.

“No trouble Boss, we stopped at the base before S-A notified us of the trouble.” (“God I’m starting to sound like Shocker.”) 

Toad nodded but kept silent about his thoughts on the next to plan. Who sent the MRDs and who was in on it.

“Now we get rest in the morning we get to work.” Toad said while looking forward at the dirt road.  
Eventually they arrived back home and were greeted by a worried Blob. The enormous former carne performer rushed out to crush Toad in a hug and help their injured crew. Anaconda was armed along with Fabian Cortez if they were MRDs. Fabian Cortez examined Shocker and Skurge wounds. Before shouting out for the first-aid kit and to sterilize a table. Boom-Boom grabbed one and along with the others inside had prepared a table for first aid. Lady Mastermind created an illusion to blanket the crew if any hidden voyeurs were around. They had just enough space to have the armor truck and chopper into the garage. 

The Red Goblyn Queen linked minds with everyone to recap what happened. Fabian Cortez examined Skurge for minor burns and cuts but overall he was just tired.  
“Overall you just need rest Anaconda and Typhoid Mary help him to his room.” Fabian Cortez said as he turned to examine Shocker as he removed his helmet.

“There was a lot of blood due to the cut but the heat of the blast has cauterized it. I will clean the wound and apply disinfect and a bandage.” Fabian informed Shocker as he began to clean the wound. 

He took a long glance at the others; Skurge refused to go to bed , opting to sleep in their living room to watch enemies. Super-Adaptoid went back to its charging station but on standby to assist the Asgardian warrior. Back to Shocker his hands would tremble a little. Less now with his new suit but it remains.

“I will need new equipment to find out the best way to treat Shocker.” Fabian Cortez thought theorizing Shocker over use of his gauntlets and previous suit was lacking adequate insulation. 

Fabian Cortez placement in Brotherhood was their medic. While long ago he was one of Magneto’s Acolytes protecting the mutant island while also taking care of the population's medical needs. He gathered samples for later study before his powerplay caused him to retreat luckily Toad offered him sanctuary.

“Done.” Fabian Cortez said after bandaging Shocker head, who went to bed Chemistro helped his co-human teammate. Before long some of the other members decided to turn in but still dress in their costume.

Fabian Cortez heard a crash coming from Sabretooth’s room put him on edge. If Mystique left the room she could inform Magneto.  
Toad wouldn’t sell him out; they had taken extra precautions; the image inductor also masked his scent and altered his voice pattern and tone. His prestige acting classes taught him to adopt a stance to disguise his mannerism. That the blue shapeshifter would be impressed. 

Worm frantic worried cries broke Fabian Cortez's train of thought. 

“Mama Mama hurt, daddy hurt!” Worm repeated with his electronic voice box collar translated. He smelled the dried blood on Red Goblyn… Madelyne’s outfit. Toad had small protrusions out of his face and the dried blood mix with his sweat.

Fabian Cortez took out a scalpel and a small forceps placed on the table as Toad sat on the examination table. He began to gently feel around for the glass and used the scalpel to make small cuts first.

“Stop! Your Hurting Daddy!” Worm shouted as he grabbed Fabian Cortez’s leg trying to save his green father.

Red Goblyn Queen reaches down and picks up Worm to calm him down.

“Worm, Fabian Cortez is just going to make small cuts to remove the glass to help Toad get better.” Red explained to Worm slowly calming their young son. 

Fabian Cortez returned to removing the glass shards and bandaging his bruised hands and checked his bare feet. As he finished mending Toad, Fabian cleaned up then examined Madelyne but she other than the dried blood.

He uses a damp cloth to clean off the dried blood. As Blob came over to help calm down the spiky child.

“There, there little guy Uncle Fred got you.” The rotund mutant taking the spikey child from his adopted mother. 

“We’ll guard the door little buddy and beat up any bad guys that try to get in.” Blob said, hoping to calm down Worm and freeing Red Goblyn Queen to check on Toad who had gone up to his room.


	4. Lemon Toad X Red Goblyn Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay I got a new job and I have no idea how to write a good lemon as alway I will edit and add.

Red Goblyn Queen walked up the stairway up to Toad’s room. She took a long glance at her family, some had gone to their room while others decided to stay in the living room. 

Soon she came up to the old wooden door and it had “ _ Boss” _ on a sign. that opens into Toad’s office/room. 

It was one of the previous owners that decided to leave unchanged.

Red Goblyn Queen entered to see Toad sitting down at his wooden desk. The desk was another relic from the previous owners. Eschewed on the desk was wires, computer chips and a welding iron, tweezers.

Toad sat behind his desk whipping face with a cloth. Madelyne had a slight frown notice the bruises and bandages on Toad's body. His old scars became more noticeable as he removed his light bulletproof armor. The armor was durable enough to block heavy rounds but not too bothersome as it was before when he first wore it.

Toad’s patchwork leather coat hung on a metal hat coatstand a gift from Anaconda. Across the desk was a mattress with a few sheets. Toad's room thought was more spacious than the others, but his possessions were meager compared to his crew.

Toad turned to the creaking of the door; as he just finished whipping the blood off.

“Madelyne.” Toad spoked as she locked the door behind her. She tossed her cape away before levitating it over to the coat stand. 

She unbuckled her torn pants belt allowing to slide down her exquisite legs. The Red Goblyn Queen sashay over to her Prince Frog her newly acquired Hellfire lingerie flaunting her natural assets for his eyes only.

(“Red is so beautiful…I don’t deserve her.”) Toad’s self-doubts started to creep in. But they were silenced when Madelyne kissed him. At first a gentle kiss then became more passionate. 

Toad’s hand gently grasped Madelyne's head pulling her over his desk. The items on said desk where pushed aside making way for the flirty Queen of Goblins. Only the slightly burnt framed photo nearly falling pulled Toad away from Madelyne.

While standing behind his desk Toad tilted to the right side just to grab the photograph before it hit the floor. Toad’s amphibian agility made the act catching the frame effortless, before tilting back to normal his loose spine made it painless.

Toad took a moment to study the photograph before opening a desk draw placing it inside. 

His mind went silent even with Madelyne’s telepathic abilities and could not see what he was thinking. 

“Get on the desk.” The amphibian mutant orders in a demanding tone.

Madelyne nearly jumped on to the desk. Seeing her lover take charge excited the Red Goblin Queen. Madelyne spread her legs displaying her panty and the growing damp spot.

Toad, cracking a grin, slowly began to play with her damp panties. His right digits became moist from her pussy juice. While his left hand tugged down her moist panty revealing her flooding lips. 

“Please Toad I need it, Toad.” Madelyne moaned out. Her needy cry spurred him on.

Toad pulling Madelyne’s soaked silk green panties to the side. Before diving in, his pink tongue gently licked her outer lips. But, taking care not to enter just yet. Madelyne watched as Toad, tasting her and staring back at her. She pulled down her Hellfire corset, her massive breasts bouncing from their confinement. Madelyne played with her pink nipples erected enhancing Toad actions beckoning out to be played with.

“Yes, oh god..Yes ohhhmmm.” She gasped air as Toad advanced more into her pussy. A preview of what will come soon.

“Toad.. mercy..” She croaked out but Toad counter as he withdrew his tongue, with his fingers playing with her clit.

Before she got a chance to say another word, the tip of Toad’s tongue lightly touched her rim. Even if Madelyne had a bit more experience than Toad but was in another world. 

( _ “Toad is leagues above him; don't think of that man. Focus on Toad _ .”) Madelyne locked on to Toad’s amphibian-human eyes while his tongue pushed back into her moist wall.

“Oh god!..mh..I’m cumming!” Madelyne moaned loudly not caring if the others below had heard her cry. Toad’s prolonged voluminous tongue slipped back inside her and grazed her walls at once. Breathing in Madelyne's sweet scent, while her rosy bush tickled him. 

Toad laps up her juice but some remains dripping from his green chin. His tooth grin smiles back at his personal Red Queen. She grabs Toad and pulls up into a fervent makeout. The Goblin Force avatar’s juice intermingling between the lovers’ mouths.

“I want to make you feel good too. Toad.” Madelyne said as gently assisted Toad remove his top layer of clothing. The bulletproof vest tossed at a corner of the room. Then off with the damp undershirt and his old scars became more prominent. 

Her soft hands lightly grazed all linginging on the ones that could have been fatal. Three small slash at lower half of his left ribs. Madelyne used her clairvoyance on the scar and saw flashes of Sabertooth fighting against someone and a young Toad.

But she shook off those images moving over to one his many large bumpy warts on his back and neck. Madelyne petted his chest with kisses and massaged his warty back; lingerie on several of his deflated warts. 

Another of his selfless acts to provide for his Brotherhood and for the mutant community as a whole. 

Madelyne stared back at Toad while pulling him close for another smooch. She cupped his growing bulge mirroring her daydream at the siege inside Hellfire Lingerie and Sex shop part of the grander Mega Miscellaneous Mall. 

“Mmm mental note get membership at Hellfire store.” She smirked. Madelyne patted his bulge feeling around for his zipper and slowly unwrapped her present. Toad’s meticulous boxer showcased his dick but also retained it. 

The Red Goblin Queen tugging first his pants down and tossing them away. She laid one last kiss on his boxer before doing the same. 

“Whamp.” Toad green dick lightly slapped her face. Her surprised look before turning into a sultry one. Gently grasping the green human-like dick of her lover. Jerking it as it grew rigid, bloating and thicker in her hand. 

Madelyne broke eye contact to retrieve something small from her ruin pant, a red lipstick. It floated up into the air before dashing to her outreach hand. Madelyne applied the crimson lipstick then smooching his dark green balls.

“What are you doing?” Toad croaked out to Madelyne as she got more comfortable on her knees on the oak desk. 

“I’m judging the color and marking territory.” She said in a mischievous tone as resume smooching his balls. Till he grew to full mast a good 13 inches before slowly repaying his lip service with her own.

_ (“Wonder if that Wanda bitch would react if she saw what Toad has?”) _

Madelyne thought to herself as she carefully took Toad’s dick into her mouth. She lathering the sides of the green smooth cucumber. He was hairless with the exception of his brown hair and eyebrows. Smudging the previous red lipstick kisses; but added new ones

Madelyne opened her mouth slowly, taking Toad inside. Toad gently pushed into, and caressed his red queen’s face. Madelyne’s passion filled eyes and hums spurred him to keep feeding her.

Or Red Goblyn Queen just inhaled Toad further down her throat till her nose touched his pelvis. Once again breathing in his musk as she blew him, her lips tightly wrapped around Toad’s dick. Madelyne linged on his cockhead, her tongue circling around it.

“So good Madelyne I’m going to cum.” He grunted aloud. His balls expanded like his namesake indicating along with the rod throbbing in her mouth. 

Madelyne pulled back, till just his tip remained in her mouth. The massive volume of cum rushed in her mouth, she slurped down the creamy cum. Her cheeks inflated and bloated as if she was a frog instead of Toad. Madelyne swallowed Toad’s cum never once breaking eye  contact.

( _ “Mmm so thick. Toad, I will make sure to drain you more sooner.”) _ Madelyne thought as she linked their mind together. If it was just to prevent her coming off as sloppy with talking with her mouthful.

_ (“Ahh.”)  _ Madelyne finished her meal wiping her lips of what remained. Toad had shrunk considerably before a small peck brought him back to full mass in a second.

“Heh, good circulation.” Toad said with a bit of confidence along with some embarrassment.

Toad flips over to the front off the desk helping Madelyne off. He carefully maneuvers Madelyne into his arms, carrying her to the bed as if they were newlyweds going to christen it.

Toad’s impressive strength from his scrawny body. Which was centered more in his lower body. But his physical training helped build up his upper body side to match his lower half. 

“Ophm.” Both mutants said as they landed on Toad’s bed. Soon they broke into laughter the danger of the night far from their mind. Yellow eyes meet green ones, tonight they have come close to losing each other. Lingering on soft kisses and staring into each other's eyes for a moment before continuing. 

Madelyne layed on the bed as if she was a pinup model calling out to Toad. He tossed off his pants and underwear to the side before joining Madelyne on the bed.

The clone of Phoenix force chosen got into the missionary position best to start gently before the real fun. She licked her right hand before grabbing his dick stroking Toad and pulling up him to her pussy. 

“Slowly Toad.” Madelyne cooed as her voice was loud enough for just him to hear. 

As Toad slowly sheaths his green bumpy dick into her flooding pussy. He stretched her walls as he entered her slit as allowing her to adjust to his girth. Toad would never hurt a lover. Someone that wanted to hold a warty snivering frog mutant as he.

“You're so beautiful Madelyne.” Toad grunted as he kissed the Red Goblyn Queen Madelyne. Her soft hands rubbed his scared, moist skin, lingering on Toad’s lukewarm chest before pulling him in close. Madelyne’s pick erect nipples brushed against him till he suddenly felt a barrier.

“Madelyne are you sure about this? We can stop here.” He spoke in a cautious tone. A last chance to turn back.

“Take it Toad. I love you and I want to.” She said as Toad had little brush up against her barrier. A bittersweet gift from this body creator, another step in his path to create the greatest mutant.    


Madelyne pulled Toad in another kiss, he pulled back then thrusted forward tearing the barrier taking her virginity. 

“Mmmmm.” Her loud moans spired Toad on. The Goblin Force had changed her slightly. Pain only added to her pleasure, only Toad would taste her.

The sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the room. Along with Madelyne’s moans egged him quickening his thrusts. The feisty redhead wrapped her perfect legs around Toad. Along with pulling his face into her bosom, Toad continues his thrust only to alter it slightly to get into a frog like stance. Shuckling on Madelyne warm perky nipples. as his tongue’s dexterity allowed for neither nipple to be neglected. 

Madelyne caressed her lover warty back and then clawed at his back.

As Toad thrusts alter from slow to fast into Madelyne. His bloated balls slapped against her pristine marble ass. Her walls squeezing him bring them both to climax. 

“I’M cumming! Madelyne.” Toad grunted. He tried to pull out but Madelyne's grip tightened around him to prevent Toad from pulling out. She licked Toad neck adding a rush of euphoric to her orgasm. 

“Inside! I want it.” Madelyne bellowed out as Toad’s cum flooded her walls. The volume of cum was enough to get several women knocked up if they weren't careful.

The two lovers gasp as their mutual climax ends. Tonight stress and exhaustion had cut short any attempt at another round. They held each other close as sleep over took them. Only Toad and Madelyne were in the room but the bed sheets rose up and gently covered the lover.

(“ **_You_ ** _ have  _ **_accomplished_ ** _ so much  _ **_Toad_ ** _.” _

_ “ _ **_I’m_ ** _ so  _ **_proud_ ** _ of _ **_you_ ** _.” _

_ “Soon the  _ **_Worlds_ ** _ will know you.” _

_ “ _ **_Bow_ ** _ to _ **_Your_ ** _ might.”) _

A shadowy figure spoke in a raspy voice. As it lifted the bed cover over the two slumbering lovers. The figure glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth before merging with the shadows. 


End file.
